


King of the world

by Anijade



Category: Good Girls (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anijade/pseuds/Anijade
Summary: AU Beth Boland is sent on a quest with Rio
Relationships: Beth Boland/Annie Marks, Beth Boland/Rio, Ruby Hill/Stan Hill
Comments: 68
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

_ Once upon a time I had tides to control _

_ I had moons to spin _

_ And stars to ignite _

_ And they threw flowers at my feet _

_ When I walked through the town _

  
  


The dream was weird almost like a memory. As Rio slept he watched himself directing the ocean from a cliff. It was surreal but felt natural at the same time. They crashed on his command and were still with his blessing. 

He tossed and turned in his bed as the scene changed and he was walking through an ancient village. People stopped to greet him, thank him for his bounty. From windows petals floated down around him.

Waking with a start, Rio looked over at the bedside clock and saw it was four am. His heart was still racing, the dreams were getting stronger, more detailed every night. It was frustrating.

  
  


A crack of lightning caught got his attention and Rio frowned. There hadn’t been mention of a storm tonight. Slipping out of bed he wandered to the large picture window in the living room. The sky was a strange shade of grey and the lightning was getting more frequent. It caused a strange shiver to run down his back.

_ Once upon a time I had lives to protect _

_ I had rules to change _

_ And wrongs to set right _

_ And there were people at my side _

_ And there were rivers I could guide _

_ I wanted nothing in return _

While Rio watched the storm, Beth was caught up in her own vivid dream. She walked through a wheat field where the boughs seemed to bend to her fingers. In the distance she could see Ruby and Annie waiting for her, waving. As peaceful as the scene was there was an undercurrent of danger. There was something someone wanted her to know but it seemed beyond her.

When the thunder started she woke sitting straight up. Hearing the storm she got up to make sure everything was secure. in the living room she found a lightning storm that appeared unnatural. A mist filled the room and a specter floated in.

_ Oh my daughter I had hoped to hide you for the rest of your life but we have need of you or your children could pay the price. _

At the mention of the kids, she ran up the stairs, letting out a scream discovering that their beds were empty. The specter was in the hallway giving her a sad smile. 

_ I’m sorry my darling they have been taken. They are an anomaly that should have never existed. Zeus is furious.  _

"Why? Why would he do this?”

_ The answer is in you and you have been given a quest to find them. If you make it before the Harvest moon you can save them. Help is out there but it means dealing with your sins. _

  
  
  


Rio moved out to the balcony, but when he stuck his hand out into the rain it moved around him keeping his hand completely dry. Frowning in confusion a deep voice inside the apartment 

** _My son, your time is at hand. You must find your counterpart for you quest. Your son’s life is in the balance. _ **

“Marcus?”

He looked into Marcus’ room but only found an empty bed.

“What the fuck have you done to my son?!” He yelled into the open space

** _I hid you better than my other sons. You’re grown, but Zeus has discovered you and your son, and a Son of Poseidon shouldn’t have a son in his opinion. I have bargained for his life and he has given you a quest._ **

Flopping onto his couch Rio held his head in his hands as he tried not to panic for his son.

“A quest? You’re fuckin’ sendin’ me on a damn quest?”

** _It’s the only way. As your father, I had hoped to protect you both. Zeus is threatened by my power and my worship and the powers you and Marcus both have. He wants you to prove you can handle the power._ **

“Power? What power? Anythin’ I got, I made!”

** _You think I haven’t helped you? Your shipments never got wet or damaged. You go to sea to pick up your drugs and the waves keep the coast guard at bay. Those are the powers I have given you son. You possess the power over water and my whole domain._ **

“You gave me.” Rio scoffed. “You gave me a mother who couldn’t handle being abandoned. She tol’ me stories about you. About how you made her feel and then you left. You left us in poverty! I’m the one who kept us together, kept the needle out of her arm You ain’t done shit!”

The voice was still, as if thinking.

** _I am not infallible, I tried to send you signs and servants, but I had limits to not catch Zeus’ attention. The monsters that found you, you defeated easily not knowing what they really were._ **

“How do I get my son back?” Rio asked tightly.

If the voice could have sighed, it would have.

** _The one you like but don’t like is to join you on your quest. Their motivation is the same as yours. Look past your differences and history to find what you truly desire._ **

As fast as it started, the storm ended and Rio was left sitting in his dark. As a child, his mother had told him stories about his father, this mythical person he had never met but that she loved completely. That love had destroyed her mind and will to live. Leaving him to fend for himself. Eventually joining a gang to make sure they had a roof over their heads and food on the table.

Standing up Rio realized that he needed to do damage control first. He texted Elena, Marcus’ mother and let her know they were headed out of town for his week so she wouldn’t be trying to reach him. Then he had to figure out who was supposed to be on this damn quest with him.

  
  


As he dressed he looked at himself in the mirror the scars from months ago stood out marring formerly smooth skin. Rio sneered at the image. That whole situation was one of his own making. Looking back, he could see why Elizabeth would see him as the greater evil. She hadn’t been ready yet for living in the grey, he had pushed her too far. 

Coming back from something like that wasn’t going to be easy but she was the only he knew that had the same motivation for the things he did.

Rio’s dark car pulled into Elizabeth Marks driveway, the house was dark save for one light in the back. He had kept track of her movements and activity, moderately proud she had found her own way to create and launder funny money plus she had used that income to build a legitimate cash business in a Marijuana Dispensary.

Letting himself in through the backdoor he was surprised to see Elizabeth sitting at the counter with her head in her hands.

“Elizabeth.”

Hearing her name Beth raised her head showing a tear stained face. With everything that had happened that night, seeing the supposed dead wasn’t terribly surprising.

“Is this a night of hauntings? Have you come to torment me some more?”

Rio shook his head. “Nah, that ain’t my deal. Same as you, I got a visit from the beyond. Marcus is gone, I’m guessin’ your kids are too. You and me we gonna find them by goin’ on some fuckin’ quest.”

Blinking Beth stood. “Marcus is gone too? Who is behind this?”

“Whatchu know about the Greek Gods?”

“I suppose the normal stuff we learn in school. The ghost or whatever mentioned Zeus, said my children were anomalies, whatever that means.”

“Means one of your parents was a god. We should find out which one is yours. Mine’s Poseidon, God of the Ocean.”

“This can’t be happening,” Beth moaned running her fingers through her hair. Rio moved closer using his pinky finger to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“You look good mama, hair’s darker.”

Beth scrunched up her face. “Dean always said bright red hair made me look like a stripper. Once he was out of the picture I decided to be me.”

“Yeah, this fits the Boss Bitch I know.”

Sighing Beth gave him a weak smile, “Don’t feel like a boss or a bitch right now. I need to find my kids.”

“You and me both Elizabeth. Been told that means working together, you up for that?”

Beth took a deep breath. “Of course I am. What about you and our issues?”

Rio tightened his jaw before sighing. “We find those kids an’ we call it even. See where we stand afta.”

Nodding, Beth moved towards the stairs. “Let me get dressed and we can talk. I’m guessing you have a better idea of what’s going on than I do.”

Not waiting for his response Beth quickly washed her face and pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater. 

When she returned she found Rio making himself a cup of tea and the coffee maker had been started.

“You should get a cup, ‘cause what I gotta tell you is gonna seem crazy.”

Beth snorted. “I just had a ghost in my house calling me daughter, we’re well past crazy.”

“Yeah, so the spirit called you daughter? That means your mother is a goddess. You’re a demi-god like me.”

Just saying it aloud helped things fall into place for Rio. The reason he kept letting her off the hook. Technically they were family in a warped sense that only makes sense in Greek myths.

“That’s not possible.” Beth denied. 

“Tell me a lil’ about your ma. She kind and lovin’?”

She thought to the past and her miserable childhood and shook her head.

“Not particularly. I was more of a daddy’s girl until he walked out.”

“You sure he walked out? Not taken or killed?”

Beth frowned she had never given deep thought about why her father had abandoned them. 

“I don’t know, mom just said he left and then she kind of did too. There was a lot of yelling and other ugliness that I tried to protect Annie from.”

“How often she take it out on Annie though?”

Her memory provided her scenes of her yelling at Annie to shut up but it was nothing like what she went through.

“She ain’t your biological mother, your pa was seduced or fell in love with a goddess. We need to figure out which one which means a road trip. Why don’t you call your ex an’ tell him that you takin’ the kids on a road trip so he ain’t expectin’ them any time soon. I did the same with Marcus’ ma.”

With everything going on Beth hadn’t thought about Dean, it was currently her week but his would be coming up. Thankfully she doubted he would care too much as he usually just dropped them off at his mother’s.

“Good point. Why would they have never told me?”

Rio sighed. “Zeus don’t like it when the gods have children with mortals, he fears them bein’ too powerful. The gods survive on worship, so some gods are more powerful than others. Like mine, he is the god of the sea and water. People pray for rain. Keeps him strong. So if they have a kid they tend to try and hide them. Monsters love killin’ baby demigods, less than nice people smell bad to monsters helps hide the scent of demigod11866160

.”

This was all so overwhelming. Beth felt her head spinning.

“You’re saying my dad married mom so that monsters wouldn’t find me. I have to talk to Ruby.” Beth muttered.

“I’m guessin’ that Ruby already knows. The one you gotta break it to is Annie. “

“Why would you think Ruby knows?” Beth asked feeling even more confused.

“For the same reason, I keep givin’ you chances. Like knows like. Call her tell her to head over and we’ll know for sure.”

Knowing he was right Beth picked up her phone and texted Ruby, and despite the early house she got a response right away.

“She’s on her way. I wonder why she was up.”

“That crazy storm early weren’t natural if she’s a demi it would have woken her up.”

Beth nodded, figuring of all the things that had happened this morning it was the most normal.

“It took Ruby fifteen minutes to arrive and she was moderately surprised to see Rio standing there.

“So not dead, you had that smell about you.” She told him tersely. “Whose kid are you?”

“Poseidon.” Rio responded tightly. “Whatta ‘bout you?”

Ruby’s eyes went wide and she let out a low whistle. “One of the big three. Figures you’d be of that line. Mine is Apollo. You spend time at the camp?”

Rio shook his head. “Nah, I had things to tend too here and apparently I fought monsters. What about you?”

“Me either. Mom wanted me hidden as much as possible. Thankfully my grandmother was a miserable sow and kept things at bay until I was grown.”

“Unless you know who Elizabeth’s god parent is we headed to the camp.”

Ruby shrugged. “Not a clue just knew she was one of us. It was pretty obvious her human parent didn’t say anything to her.”

“She is right here. “ Beth interjected. They both ignored her.

Rio ran his hand over his short hair. “Road trip it is then. We need to know what we got on hand. With the kids gone missin’ there ain’t time to waste.

Irritated with being Beth waved her hand in front of their faces.

“Anyone care to tell me where we’re going?”

“We’re goin’ to upstate New York, place called Camp Halfblood. Most kids like us get sent there for trainin’ an’ hide from the monsters until their sent on quests. You an’ me we skipped that part.”

“New York? But that’s so far.”

“You ain’t got kids to watch so we got time. Pack a bag mama and we’ll hit the road.”

Beth looked over at Ruby who was nodded. 

“It's for the best Beth really. They should be able to help you there.”

“What about Annie?”

“Call her from the road and I’ll try to explain to her too. Still this is your quest. We’ll do what we can from here.”

Beth hurried to pack a small bag. She hoped that wherever they were going would have laundry.

Finally they were ready and Rio was plugging their destination into the gps. He looked over at Beth who was still pale and reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“We’re gonna get them back mama, I promise.”

Feeling her eyes starting to well again Beth gave Rio a weak smile. “I know, I trust you.”

“Ain’t sure you should do that but in this I trust you too. The drive ain’t too long but there’s a hike as well. We’ll get a hotel tonight and hike to camp in the morning.”

Settling into the passenger seat Beth sighed. “If you don’t mind I might try getting a little sleep. My world has been upended again and I’m exhausted.”

Rio nodded watching her from the corner of his eye watching as she got comfortable and closed her eyes. It wasn’t long before she was asleep. He started a classical guitar playlist and started to drive.

The drive allowed him to really take apart the situation and ruminate on what Poseidon had told him.. He understood why Zeus was challenging him for Marcus. Even being a quarter demi god had perks.

Beth’s situation was unusual. Not that she hadn’t been trained at Camp Halfblood but that she had no idea she was a half blood. Rio had waited for two years to ask her about her parentage but she never brought it up, never knowing that part of their attraction was their powers. It was why he knew it would never burn out.

Although Rio hated to disturb Elizabeth, he woke her in time to pull out her passport at the Canadian border. She seemed surprised but let him do all the talking. Once they were though she smirked at him.

“We’re on our second honeymoon?” she teased.

“Yeah, we looked too comfortable to on our first one an’ you can’t tell customs you’re goin’ on a quest.”

Beth laughed. “Fair enough, would you like me to help drive?

Rio let out a short laugh. “You ain’t drivin’ my car darlin’, unless I’m bleedin’ out. I’m fine, we only have four more hours. But let’s stop for gas and lunch before gettin’ back on the road.”

Stopping at a Swiss Chalet because Rio insisted he did that any time he crossed the border. They refilled on snacks and gas and headed back over the border into New York State.

“Well other than we’re exhausted and scared parents. This trip hasn’t been too bad.” Beth admitted. “I’m glad you’re here. Don’t know what I would have done without you filling in some of the holes in my education.”

Rio shook his head. “Nah, you’da figured it out. Still a Boss Bitch from what I hear.”

“Are you keeping tabs on me?”

He gave his typical ‘I know you’re not stupid’ look.

“You shot me, you think I ain’t keepin’ an eye on you? Might get the inclination to do it again.”

Beth opened her mouth to argue but closed it with a snap. She looked at him trying to figure out if he was joking or not. Either way this was not the time to start fighting.

Rio huffed as she turned away and looked out the mirror.

“We might as well get part over with ma, ain’t got time for other issues to distract us.”

“Why? Why did you do all of it?”

“Thought you were ready to deal with your problem. Didn’t anticipate how much I’d pissed you off. Mistakes were made.”

Beth was silent other than a sharp snort.

“How’d you survive?”

“I’m a demigod, We’re hard to kill. Told Turner I wouldn’t snitch so he left me there to die, I always keeps ambrosia in my pocket, heals us right up.” He told her.

Shaking her head Beth sighed. “There is so much I don’t understand.”

“Yeah it’s a lot ma, the camp will be able to explain it better than me.”

She nodded, “Mostly I just want to know what I have to do to get the kids back. It’s a parent's worst nightmare.”

Rio didn’t answer but she could see his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly at the thought.

Soon they were pulling into a nondescript hotel that Beth wrinkled her nose at. “We’re staying here?”

Rio pulled their bags from the trunk and nodded. “Yeah, we need the stench to hide us from monsters. With the Camp close they like to hunt here. Detroit’s safer, city is such a mess it keeps them away for the most part.”

“Monsters, who would have thought I’d be talking about monsters that are real with you.”

“Yeah who would have thought.” he said dryly as he let them into the room.

“You wanna shower first?

Beth nodded and headed to the bathroom after pulling out her pjs. The hot water felt good as she tried to relive the past twenty-fours or so. She felt emotionally drained and knew she didn’t have time to fall apart.

Rio was sitting on the edge of the bed staring into space when she came out. Walking over she took his hand and squeezed it.

“We’re going to get them back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth learns more about being a Demigod and who her god parent is

_ Let me out of here _

_ Give me back all my dreams _

_ Let me out of here _

_ Let please see the sun _

_ Let me out of here _

_ At least tell me what I did wrong _

Beth slept restlessly. She was running from and dodging flying bird-women, as Rio shot at some sort of monster behind them. The next scene was even more disturbing. Her children along with Marcus sitting in a cold sterile room huddled together crying. She didn’t know it but she cried out in her sleep for them, waking Rio. He came to her side and rubbed her back but she never woke.

The next morning came quicker than Beth would have liked. Rio shook her awake and she slapped at his hand.

“Too early honey, give mommy five more minutes.” she mumbled.

“Honey, we gotta get goin’. Sun's comin’ up and we need to get to camp in a hurry.”

Rio’s rough voice brought her awake and she sat right up, blinking as she took in the room. It was still gross, but finding the kids was more important.

“Ok, ok let me get dressed and we can head out. Do we have time for coffee?”

He nodded as he started dressing as well. Minutes later they were both out the door and in the car. A quick stop at a coffee shop had them fueled and ready to go.

Pulling over near the entrance of a state park, they got out of the car. Beth looked around at the woods seeing nothing but trees.

“Are you sure this is the right place?”

“Yeah, been here a coupla times never to stay but needed some supplies like the ambrosia just in case.”

“This ambrosia heals demigods like us?”

“Pretty much, even from the brink of death, but regular humans can’t eat it. It’ll burn them up from the inside.”

Wide-eyed Beth nodded, “So the camp?”

“It’s hidden from human and monster’s eyes but we gotta get through the woods to be safe.”

They began to hike into the woods when they heard a screech and a roar behind them. 

“Elizabeth, run! Don’t look behind you just keep runnin’, you’ll know when it’s safe.”

Beth took off in a sprint. The screeching was getting louder. Her heart pounded but she found she had an endurance that kept her moving. Glancing up she saw one of those bird women from her dream chasing her.

Without turning around Beth yelled at Rio “Shoot it! Whatever it is shoot it, you’ll kill it!”

Pulling out his gun Rio fired wildly behind him as he watched Elizabeth run. She passed through a shimmer and he knew they were close he just had to get past Thalia’s tree. One of the monsters was hit but he could hear another one on his heels. 

Because Elizabeth was safe he focused on running and slid under the barrier just as the monster was grabbing for him. They both panted as they saw a minotaur and harpy being held back by the barrier.

“How’d you know I could kill that thing?”

“Had a dream last night. Saw the kids, and then saw this very scene. “

“Huh, without knowing who your god parent is I don’t know if it was them or one of the kids.”

“You think the kids have powers?”

Rio shrugged. “I think Marcus was comin’ into his. Never seemed to get wet during games. More of an unconscious thing. Don’t know about yours, but you’re really into gardening and your plants look better than others on the street. Maybe that’s part of your powers.”

Before she could respond, they were surrounded by armed teenagers causing Beth to lean in closer to Rio for protection.

“Halt.” Called out a voice and the teens lowered their weapons but not their formation. To Beth’s amazement a man approached them on a horse she then realized the man was the horse or part horse. Her head spun but Rio relaxed and gave a genuine smile.

“Chiron! Good to see you, man. How’s it been?”

The centaur smiled and offered Rio a hand which he clasped on the forearm. “Christopher Rivera. I haven’t seen you in years. I knew it had been half-bloods to cross the barrier but I would have never guessed it would be you.”

Beth’s eyes darted between the two of them unable to believe that she was looking at an actual centaur.

“And who is this?”

“Umm, I’m Beth Marks.”

“We’ve never seen you before but you’re clearly a half-blood.”

“Yeah, I didn’t know until yesterday. When my kids were stolen. I just want to find out what the damn quest is to get them home.”

Chiron frown and then sighed.

“ Let's walk the cabins to see who you belong to and then we’ll talk about the children.”

There were 12 large bunkhouses lined up and to Beth, it looked like any other summer camp.

The first cabin they stopped at when they walked in a trident floated over Rio’s head. 

“As you can see and you might have known, Christopher is a son of Poseidon. There aren’t many of them around and he’s the only one who hasn’t trained here at the camp.”

Rio’s lips twisted into a sneer but he didn’t say anything.

“You turned into a great warrior despite your lack of training. I hear that Detroit is almost monster free.”

Shrugging Rio headed out the door walking to the next cabin. “He doesn’t really care for his father, avoids us to spite him still he’s become a good man." Chiron told her conspiratorially 

Beth smirked and followed Rio. It was just like him not to talk about the good things he did in the world.

The next cabin; Apollo’s there was no response but she looked around to be able to tell Ruby about the cabin she belonged to.

Two Cabins later there had been no luck. As they entered a grass-covered cabin a golden sickle appeared over her head. 

“Your mother has claimed you.” Chiron told her.

“Will, I ever meet her?”

“I know not the plans of gods but you do need to learn the gifts she’s given you. You’ll need to be able to fight on this quest you are undertaking.”

“Powers? I don’t have powers.” Beth insisted.

“Actually Elizabeth, some of your gifts probably seemed like a knack or somethin’. Like your cookin’ or gardenin’ . Those are all powers of Demeter. You ever feel super close to your plants like you knew what they were thinkin’?”

Beth thought back to when they had buried Jeff in her backyard and her instinct to apologize to the garden and asking them to hide the body. At the time she had thought it wouldn’t be long for the backyard to reek of decomposition but instead other than Buddy trying to dig it up.

“Yeah, I remember stuff like that. I thought it was just fanciful thinking.”

“Nah ma, that yard loved you. Kept it safe. Sure the new yard and plants think the same.”

It was mind-bending to even think about her garden and yard having thoughts about her but it was comforting at the same time. Beth spent a lot of time communing with her plants and now it turned out she really was.

“It’s a lot to take in.”

Chiron nodded. “Most demigods learn this sort of thing when they are much younger. I don’t know how Demeter hid you for so long.”

Beth shrugged. “Who knows. I barely paid attention to my Greek Mythology in school. Learning made my head hurt and I’m lucky I got through university. I was diagnosed with dyslexia in my first year.”

“Not a surprise my dear, most demigods have that condition. It’s what allows you to read this.”

Chiron pulled out an old scroll and opened it. At first, it looked like old Greek scripts until the letters seemed to shift and she could read it.

Young man,

two are the forces most precious to mankind.

The first is  **Demeter** , the Goddess.

She is the Earth

or any name you wish to call her

and she sustains humanity with solid food . ~ Euripides

Beth let out a gasp and Rio grinned remembering the first time he had read the old language.

“Ain’t that a trip ma?”

“I had no idea that was possible,” she admitted still shocked. 

Chiron cleared his throat. “Now that we know who’s daughter you are we need to discuss more pressing issues.”

They walked silently to Chiron’s office Beth couldn’t keep from staring at the kids training in formation and running the obstacle course.

“You train children to fight?”

“No, I train demigods to fight. We’ll need to find a weapon for you too.”

“A weapon? No, no I don’t need one of those.”

“Elizabeth, quests are dangerous, you’re gonna need something to protect yourself with.” Rio added.

Sigh Beth followed them into the office and took the seat offered to her.

“So tell us about this quest.”

Taking a deep breath Chiron gave both of them a sad look. “Your children are not the only children of demigods that have been taken. It took us a while to figure out the pattern but we have determined that children with more than one godly grandparents are being kidnapped, and as far as we can tell, being held somewhere.”

Beth gasped hands going to cover her mouth “How many are gone?” She asked.

Rio followed up with the question “And for how long?”

“Twenty-five kids have been stolen so far.” he told them somberly.

Closing his eyes, Rio clenched his teeth trying not to lose his cool.

“Wait, you’re saying that my children have more than one god parent? Do I need to be claimed by another parent?” Beth’s forehead wrinkled in confusion.

“No, I’m saying their father is a demigod as well.”

“Dumbass is a demigod? Ain’t see that comin’ but I guess that’s why I found him untrustworthy.”

“Demeter said my children are anomalies that Zeus fears. But there’s no way Dean is a demigod. He would have said something.”

“Would he have?” Rio gave her a skeptical look. “That man woulda done anythin’ he could to keep you under control. He wouldn’t have wanted you to know you got powers.”

Chiron’s face clouded in confusion before he admitted. “I don’t know what that means. But I am concerned you were married to another demigod who didn’t tell you what you were.”

“Great that makes all of us," she said tightly frustrated with this whole experience. Beth stood up with a jolt and stormed out not knowing where she was going. She could hear Rio calling her but she kept walking. She needed to clear her head.

Passing the training teenagers, Beth found herself in a meadow. Falling to her knees she ran her fingers through the grass and felt it touch her back. Now that she thought about it, she had always had a feeling about her plants. Knowing what they needed to thrive. They tickled her fingers like they were assuring her things would be ok.

The sun on her skin felt amazing as she laid down in the field, the grass and flowers waved around her buzzing in her head. It was almost overwhelming if it didn’t feel so right. A shadow loomed over her causing her to blink in surprise.

“You doin’ ok down there?”

Putting a hand over her eyes to block the glare, she looked up to see Rio looking down at her. “I just needed a break, found myself here.”

He nodded “Makes sense, this is where your strength comes from mama. Like I get mine from water.”

Beth sat up and looked at Rio clearly. He kind of looked out of place in this black jeans, converse and buttoned-up shirt, yet like always he seemed to fit.

“Guess I better go back, start making a plan for us.”

He nodded offering a hand that she accepted and he pulled her up. They walked silently back to Chiron’s office where he was waiting for them.

Chiron didn’t mention Beth’s behavior but went on as she had never left.

“You need a weapon, something efficient against the monsters you’re going to encounter.” 

Reaching into a drawer, he pulled out a bronze Glock 19 with two magazines. Beth looked at in astonishment before looking over at Rio.

“This looks a lot like your gun.” Rio nodded.

“Like Rio’s gun, this is made out of Celestial Bronze, a weapon of the gods. Works on humans too.”

“How’d you think I was killin’ all those monsters darlin’?”

Beth scowled at him. “Considering I didn’t know you kill monsters I figured you liked being known as the gangster with the golden gun.”

He shrugged. “That don’t hurt neither, but it’s good to be protected against anything you come across. Part of why I brought you here so you’d be properly equipped.”

Reaching for the gun, Beth felt the cool metal and remembered that the gun she had used to shoot Rio had been black.

“So that’s why you didn’t give me your own gun to shoot Turner. This one would really hurt you. “

Rio nodded, yeah it would have been really unpleasant but I did have ambrosia so I would have survived.”

She looked at him somberly. “Would you have ever told me what I was?”

He looked sheepish, “Eventually? Once I had made my reappearance from the dead, I had decided to tell you. At first, I thought you were like Ruby, not bringing it up. Not sure when I realized you really didn’t know.” Rio admitted.

Beth closed her eyes and sighed. At least he told the truth. Which was more than she could say about Dean unless he wasn’t aware either? It was hard to know with him.

“Ok, what’s next? Rio’s already shown me how to shoot.”

“You should practice a little with this one mama. It’s different than mine, you need to know what the recoil is gonna feel like.”

Chiron nodded, “I’ll get you set up away from the kids for target practice. Why don’t you check out your cabin while you're waiting.”

As they left Chiron’s office, Beth headed to the cabins as Rio headed to the cliffside. Like Beth, he needed time to reset and recharge, the water would do that.

_ I'm king of the world _

_ Chief of the sea _

_ High in the wind _

_ At least I used to be _

_ And I'm king of the world _

_ Please set me free _

_ Let me remind them of my promise _

_ Live my given destiny _

His frustration caused the waves to crash heavily against the rocks below. None of this was how he had planned it to be. Rio hadn’t lied, he had planned on telling Elizabeth about her demigod status, but when he was around her he couldn’t stick to the plan. Not to control her but he didn’t want her to lose the security of her humanity. Now it was too late and they were on a fucking quest.

Thinking about the quest brought on a new wave of worry for the kids. He had met the Boland kids a couple of times at the park, they seemed nice. Marcus had played with the girls there too. Knowing they and twenty-five others were missing caused his anger to surge with the waves.

** _My son, your anger won’t carry you to your son as much as your love will. This is your destiny and his. They all play a part in the future._ **

“I didn’t want this world to touch him! I wanted him to be a happy human boy. Away from myths, away from crime!” Rio yelled into the sky.

His father didn’t respond right away.

** _That’s not his destiny, he will make his own way. _ **

Rio growled in frustration. Fuck destiny.

** _I have learned where in your line you were doubled. Your great grandmother was a daughter of Ares. Must be the source of your fiery nature. There is someone tracking the bloodlines of demigods. They must be stopped or more parents will suffer._ **

What he felt right now he wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy. It was like his heart had been ripped from his chest, he knew Elizabeth was going through the same thing. Turning Rio left the cliffside and headed to the cabins, wondering what Elizabeth was up to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answers more questions and the road trip continues

In the Demeter Cabin, Beth wandered through she saw writings of her half-siblings on the walls. Some had left journals to help the others, others had left manuals about using the powers given to them by their shared parent.

When Rio found her she was curled up on a bunk reading a journal while unbeknownst to her, plants in the window box crawled around her, reaching for Rio.

At first, he wasn’t concerned until the vines started to wind around his legs working their way to his waist.

“Elizabeth! Call them off!”

Beth looked up from the diary she was reading to see what he was talking about and was surprised to the vines tying him up.

“How do I stop it! I don’t know what I’m doing?”

She flipped through the diary in hopes for an idea, as she did the vines paused waiting for her orders.

Rio noticed they stopped moving once she was focused on something. “Elizabeth, think about them going back into their pots.”

Closing her eyes Beth imagined the vines pulling back and resting easy in the planters and walls. When she opened them the vines had retreated and were fawning over her again, tendrils reaching out and petting her hair.

He eyed her warily. “You need to get a handle on that, but quick ma. Can’t be havin’ plants reachin’ out an’ grabbin’ people unless that’s the plan.”

“They’ve never done that before.” She grumbled.

“You ain’t come into your powers before. Now you have. Most of us have years to learn this shit, you got hours.”

Standing up Beth rolled her shoulders as Rio offered his hand. “Come on darlin’, let’s get you to the shooting range. Frowning she took his hand as the left the cabin. She looked over her shoulder to see the vines waving goodbye to her causing her to smile.  _ Not goodbye, til’ next time. _

Chiron met them at the shooting range that had been set up for her. It was far from the training fields but she could hear the kids calling out the formations. 

She took the gun that Chiron had handed her and felt its weight in her hand. She hadn’t had to touch one since the night she shot Rio and thinking about it made her look over at him.

“No regrets ma, ain’t the time for it.”

Taking a deep breath, Beth raised the gun and fired at the target. The recoil was harder than expected but she only staggered back a little.

“It’s heavier than the black one.”

“Yeah, this is powerful stuff, celestial bronze ain’t nothin’ to mess with. When I tell you to shoot someone with it, you do it. No arguin’ ok?”

Beth nodded. After the dreams, she'd had last night she was more than willing to kill monsters, or whatever else stood in her way from her children.

They spent the better part of the afternoon shooting until the sun hung low in the sky. 

“Let’s go get some dinner. The mess hall always has good stuff.”

Walking in silence, Beth really took in the camp, wondering if next year Kenny would be here training as a demigod. Would he have his own quest?

The hall wasn’t packed but it was full enough. The kids were seated at tables marked by their god parent. Beth wondered if she should join her half-siblings or not.

“You should go meet a coupla them. They ya family now.”

Taking her tray, she sat down at the table across from two girls who looked about sixteen. And gave them a shy smile.

“This is probably pretty strange for you, having an adult here.”

Both of them shrugged. “Not really, once you end up here your idea of strange takes a sharp turn."

The blond looked at Beth quizzically, “I’m Marta, a daughter of Demeter like you. No offense, but I don’t think I’ve met one of us that was so old. How did she hide you for so long?”

“I’m Beth, or Elizabeth if you like. Honestly, I don’t think she was hiding me. My ex-husband apparently used magic so that I and others wouldn’t or couldn’t tell me what I was. One way to keep us safe I guess, but mostly to control me.”

The girls wrinkled their noses in disgust causing Beth to laugh. “Pretty much my reaction when I found out. At least you know who and what you are. No one can play that trick on you.”

From that point, the girls inundated her with questions about where she was from and her kids and what she did with her life. They loved that she had a dispensary, making her a cool parent, unlike their human parents who were a little more strict.

“I promise once you’re out of school, they’ll lighten up, but you’re always going to be their babies. “

After dinner, she walked around with them for a while, Kellie the other girl was happy to show how their powers worked as they tried to figure out which ones Beth had. They had giggled when Beth told them about the vines going after Rio and wrapping him up.

“I’m guessing you have feelings for this Rio?”

Beth flushed. “We have a very complicated relationship.”

“Yeah, a daughter of Demeter and a son of Poseidon probably would. Those two have a really complicated relationship. Incest, rape.“ Kellie shuddered.

“That explains so much, yet he and I.” Her voice trailed off. “ I guess we work if we can be honest with each other. We’re motivated by this quest we’ve been put on.”

“Quests do tend to do that, it will take both of you to succeed. Your kids will be the first doubles at the camp when they get here. They’ll need to be here if Zeus already knows about them.”

The thought was sobering. Her kids would train here, they would have to hide here. Sure she would be able to fight monsters but she wanted them to know they could defend themselves when the time came.

They stopped at the Demeter bunkhouse. “Are you going to sleep here with us?” Marta asked.

“Umm, I’m not sure I’m going to check with Rio and see if we’re staying overnight.”

The girls nodded and said good night as Beth wandered off to find Rio. She found him sitting on the steps to the Poseidon cabin, hands in his pockets staring off into the woods. Hearing her walk up he turned giving her a somber look.

“So whatchu think?”

“It’s a lot, apparently our parents have a lot of issues and it’s why we have so many issues.”

“Yeah, heard somethin’ about that. Turn you off me?”

Beth shook her head. “I don’t think I could. We’re drawn to each other for some reason, maybe it’s fate.”

“Mebby, anyone else I’d have killed by now.” Rio told her with a smile.

“Are we sleeping here tonight?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it's safer here. The barrier keeps them monsters out.”

“You sleeping in this cabin? Should I go back to Demeter's?”

“Nah, mama. More room here. I’m the only one here unless you wantin’ a girls' slumber party.”

Smiling Beth joined him on the step and looked up into the sky. “You don’t see the stars like this in Detroit.”

“Yeah, it’s nice. Should bring Marcus out here, let him see real nature.”

“We do have real nature in Michigan too.” She told him nudging his shoulder lightly. 

“You into campin’ mama? Take those babies of yours to the UP to go fishin’?”

Scrunching her nose Beth laughed. “Can you see me camping and fishing?”

Rio eyed her letting his eyes run up and down her body and face before smirking.

“You’re more of a glamping girl ain’t ya. Soft bed, runnin’ water an’ that shit.”

Beth sniffed. “There is nothing wrong with wanting the creature comforts while enjoying nature. I’ve never glamped, but it looks rather luxurious.”

“We make it through this shit and we’ll take all those kids glamping somewhere, help ’em forget about this craziness.”

Standing up Rio offered Beth a hand. “Let’s get some sleep. We need to talk to Chiron in the morning and then head out.”

“Do we even know where we’re going?”

He let out a sarcastic bark. “The gods shall lead or some kinda nonsense. I’ve got my network sendin’ out feelers. Ain’t waiting for the gods to provide.”

Leading her into the cabin, Beth looked around. Like Demeter’s cabin, there were notes written on the wall, but it seemed like only two sets of handwriting.

Rio noticed her looking and smirked. “Like I said, not many of those. That’s Percy an’ Tyson half brothers, I’ve never met but I've heard about them.”

“Why does that sound like a story?”

“Because it is darlin’. They’re still kids though, Tyson is livin’ down under leadin’ an army. Pretty sure Percy’s goin’ to college. Chiron keeps us up to date since there’s only the three of us.”

Beth looked at him in askance, so he explained. “The big three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades ain’t supposed to be procreatin’, not that it stops them, but yeah. Percy was the last of us, for now.”

She laughed. “So the myths are true, the gods can’t resist humans?” 

“Somethin’ like that. I think it's a way for them to stay relevant and have minions to fight their petty tiffs and wars.”

“Wars? There haven’t been wars here.”

Rio chuckled. “What I say about assumin’ stuff? They war all the time. Hidden by the mist. Tried destroyin’ New York City an’ no one noticed.”

Beth shook her head it was completely unbelievable to her that there was another world that she had been blind to. What was it about her that attracted the strange?

“Let’s get some sleep mama. Tomorra is gonna be a long day.”

They curled up in individual bunks, but during the night a groan woke Beth. When she looked over, she found Rio shivering in his sleep. Without even thinking about it she climbed into bed behind him, wrapping her arms around him. He soon settled into a calmer sleep and so did she.

The next morning Beth woke to an empty bed. It was still dark out and when she checked her watch she was surprised to see it was nearly six am.

A gravelly voice spoke. “Sorry to wake you sweetheart but we gotta get. Dawn is the safest time to leave camp an’ we still need to get information from Chiron.”

Beth didn’t comment but rolled out of bed reaching for her bra and shirt from the bed she had vacated earlier.

They tossed their things into their bags and left in silence to Chiron’s office. The centaur was waiting for them.

“Here’s what we know. Most of the stolen children vanished from Baltimore. Start there. Here are some contacts that can help you.” He handed Rio a scroll, which Rio quickly stuffed in his bag. Turning to Beth, Chiron handed her a pair of ornate chopsticks. 

“These are for you. Should you need them they’ll transform into a set of celestial bronze daggers.” Taking them Beth twisted up her hair and stuck them in, she would ask Rio later about how to activate them. Soon they were crossing the barrier, looking over her shoulder she waved to the centaur who had escorted them.

Taking her hand, Rio speed-walked through the woods. Reaching their car he tossed their bags in the back before they settled in.

“You’re bein’ awfully quiet Elizabeth, what’s goin’ through that head of yours?”

“Mostly waking up. Wondering what’s so important in Baltimore. I didn’t have any dreams last night, so I’m even more worried about the kids.”

“Guess we’re gonna find out. You think the kids sendin’ you the dreams? Let’s get some breakfast first then head out.”

Finding a small cafe they had a quick breakfast they ate in silence taking their coffee and tea to go. They were back on the road heading to Baltimore, uncertain as to what they would find there.

Thankfully the drive to Baltimore was a short one. On the drive, they made plans to find their contacts and meet with a couple of the parents.

Rio pulled into a Sheraton Hotel and got them a room. Beth took the time to get washed up and changed before they headed back out.

As they walked Rio explained how her chopsticks would work. “You gotta ask them for help, they’re almost sentient I guess.” To show her, he pulled out a pair of interlinked paper clips as he stared at it she watched in amazement as it turned in a crossbow and quiver.

“That’s insane!”

“Yeah, we’re livin’ in the world of unbelievable.”

“And regular people just don’t notice?”

“The mist hides most of our actions. Don’t know what the humans see, but they ain’t interested in it.”

“What about what the mist doesn’t hide?”

Rio shrugged. “That’s usually god activity, like Morpheus puttin’ everyone to sleep or somethin’.”

Beth shuddered as they walked into a UPS store. “Why are we here?”

Smiling, Rio led her to the counter. “I’m here to see the boss.”

The clerk smiled and shook her head. “I’m sorry the manager isn’t on site today.”

He shook his head. “Nah, I ain’t here to see the manager, I’m here to see the boss.”

With wide eyes, the clerk nodded and pressed a button under the counter. The action caused the wall behind her to shimmer away and Rio led Beth through it. Revealing a huge shipping system that was clearly not natural.”

“What is this?”

“It’s UPS darlin’, the real magic part of it.”

Beth looked around in awe. “I’m guessing a god is involved with all of this.”

“Like there was any doubt.” A laughing voice answered her.

Turning, she watched as they were joined by a smiling, tall brown-haired man.”

“Hermes, the god of messengers at your service, or perhaps you are at mine?”

Rio smirked. “We need information and need to send an iris if possible.”

The smile dimmed. “This is quest business I’m guessing.”

With a tight nod, Rio looked around. “Gotta thank you for your assistance though. Feel safer knowin’ you’re handlin’ our shipments.”

“I’m sure, discounting the legality of it all, your pills do a lot of good. Helping those who can’t afford it.”

Beth looked at Rio, she had suspected that’s what happened to most of the pills they had smuggled in. Even though they had been selling some as well. Still, Rio stayed on the subject at hand.

“We’re lookin’ for our kids, they’ve been snatched.”

Hermes raised an eyebrow. “Children of demigods being kidnapped?” came a sibilant voice. Beth realized that it was one of the writhing snakes on Hermes staff that was talking.

“My word, your staff talks!”

Rio gave her a look that said,  _ Told you there were stranger things in the world _ . Hermes looked chagrined. “My apologies I forgot to introduce you to George and Martha.” The snakes on the staff both gave a nod before turning back to their master. 

“The prophecy, give them the prophecy!” For a moment the god seemed confused until it came to him. He reached into open space and pulled out a scroll.

** _It will take a child that was neither of Zeus nor of Odin but at the same time both, who is marked by the raven to take the sacred island back. Without the Child of the Prophecy, the quest to regain the sacred islands will fail and so goes the world_ **

  
  


Both parents read the prophecy several times trying to make sense of it.

“Ok, I get why my kids would be taken, but why Marcus? He’s double on the Greek side.”

“There’s gotta be some reason. Mebby there’s more to his blood than we know yet. I’ll get on the phone with Rhea, see what she knows.”

Up until now, Beth had never heard Marcus' mother’s name. “How much are you going to tell her?”

Rio shrugged. “I’ll just say Marcus is askin’ about her family, see what she says.”

Nodding Beth turned back to Hermes. “Any ideas of where we need to start looking?”

The god gave her a hapless shrug. “I think I was just to give you the prophecy, but I can send an Iris to your kids. Let them know you’re coming after them.”

It was better than nothing and they thanked Hermes for his efforts. It pained Beth to leave without more knowledge of where to go.

Rio led Beth out of the UPS store giving the clerk a tight nod as they headed out the door. Beth gave a frustrated wail as they walked back to the car.

“Now what? We’re here and still have no clue what’s next.”

“What’s next is callin’ your girl. Her father is the god of prophecy. Mebby he’ll give her some insight.”

Sighing Beth pulled out her phone and dialed Ruby who answered immediately.

“Where are you? I’ve been waiting for an update!”

“We’re in Baltimore, right now I don’t know where our next stop is going to be.” Beth explained. “How is everything there?”

“Annie is frantic, you need to call her.” Ruby advised. Although she couldn’t see Beth she knew her friend was nodding in agreement.

“I will but first, do you have any idea on how to contact Apollo? We have a prophecy on our hands that requires more information.”

Ruby frowned. “I have a couple of ideas, give me a day.”

“Thank you, what about Dean? Has he said anything?”

“Not really, other than he got your message and thought your trip was a good idea.”

This information caused Beth to frown. Dean never took changes easily, it was certainly odd if not suspicious.

“I’m calling Annie next, so she should calm down. Let me know if Dean does anything funny ok?”

Ruby promised and got off the line. Taking a deep breath, Beth dialed Annie.

“What the fuck Beth? You take off with no warning, no call. I have to hear that you’ve gone on a road trip with gang friend who is apparently not dead.” She took a breath and Beth used it to cut off the rant.

“A lot of things happened very quickly and I didn’t have time. Ruby showed up on her own as I was leaving.”

Annie grumbled under her breath about being left out of things but let Beth finish explaining.

“Wait the kids are gone? All five of them? Could it be part of a gang war or something?”

“No, this is more mythological actually. I’ve recently learned we don’t share the same mother. My biological mother has something to do with this, but I’m not sure what.”

Silence answered her on the other side of the line. Beth could hear Annie breathing but nothing came out.

“What do you mean we have different mothers? I mean…"

“Exactly that, I don’t know much of the details and this doesn’t mean we aren’t sisters. We are. I’ll tell you more as I learn, ok? I just need you to keep an eye on Dean. He’s acting funny, he wasn’t upset when Ruby told him I had taken the kids on a trip.”

Annie huffed. “Yeah, that’s not normal and certainly not Dean. I will happily spy on the bastard and report back.”

Beth smiled at her sister’s loyalty. It was different from the new sisters she had met, possibly even more precious.

“Thanks, Annie, and I’m sorry I didn’t update you sooner. I’ll text you our next location.”

“Not going to say anything more about you and gang friend’s reunion?”

“Our focus is the kids, the rest doesn’t matter anymore.”

Her words caused Rio to look over at Beth sharply, but she didn’t look at him. He went back to texting Rhea who was a little reluctant to provide information on her family. She had known about his demi status their whole relationship, but they hadn’t had much to do with family other than her parents.

He finally had to get out of the car call her up. Beth could see him gesticulating with his arms and his face was full of rage until it wasn’t. She watched as he ended the conversation and took a deep breath before he got back into the car and looked over at her.

“Apparently, Rhea’s mother is a daughter of Thor who is a son of Odin.” He sighed and ran his hand over his head in frustration. 

“Rhea didn’t think it mattered since she wasn’t a demi.”

“Dean didn’t either, but I suspect that was for different reasons.”

“Yeah, Carman knew it meant somethin’, just don’t know what yet.”

“Where are we headed next? Ruby is going to try and reach Apollo and Annie’s going to spy on Dean, so that front is covered. Where are we going?”

“We’re on to Nashville darlin’, see if we can’t get Auntie Athena to give us some hints.”

  
With that, after making a call to the hotel to check them out, he put the car into gear and they headed south .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Dropkickdisco's review and editing


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery is getting deeper and there is some traveling to do

They drove in silence for a while before Rio got bored and pulled out his phone to load a playlist. This time it was some busy jazz, that eventually started to agitate Beth with its discord, and she shot Rio a frustrated look.

“Can we please play something more melodious? Thelonius Monk does not encourage clear thinking.”

Rio raised an eyebrow with a mildly impressed look. “Didn’t think you’d know who Thelonius Monk was.”

Beth rolled her eyes. “I am rather musical, I recall Annie telling you about my piano lessons. I guess she doesn’t know I continued lessons in university.”

“Whatcha major in there? At university.”

She wondered why he was asking but figured conversation would make the drive go faster. “Business with a minor in Philosophy.”

Rio nodded. “Yeah, I can see that. You’re good with numbers like that. I woulda done the same.”

“Did you ever think about going to university? You’re clearly very intelligent, have ambition and drive.”

He shrugged. “I did go to university. Got the best education my human father would pay for. Just our family business is not this side of legal. Gotta business degree too, thought about an MBA, but yeah didn’t really need it to move up in my world.”

Beth tried not to goggle. She swore he just loved to mess with her, but it was her own fault making assumptions like that.

Rio smirked as Beth processed the new information. He knew most people wouldn’t think he’d gone to school lived a normal life outside of crime.

“Come on mama, you’ve seen my loft. It don’t look like some gang bangers squat. My ex’s house? Paid for that too. I just only let you see that other side.”

“You let me see a little bit, seeing Marcus. Knowing you were a good father. I know you said it was so I could see what he could have lost, but I still saw it.”

He huffed but didn’t comment. Looking back, he knew that he had been a little too open with her. Too eager to have someone like himself by his side. Someone who didn’t want him to change.

“Yeah, suppose so.” He admitted gruffly. Thinking about Marcus made his gut clench and Rio imagined it did the same to Elizabeth. He understood really doing everything to protect your kids.

Reaching Knoxville, Rio got off the freeway and found a nice hotel for them. This time instead of a no name place it was well lit and busy.

“Let’s stay here for the night. Get some proper sleep on beds not designed for kids. Couldn’t hurt to have a nice dinner too. Mebby some shoppin’ for fresh clothes.”

Beth had to admit that the night before hadn’t been that comfortable, and she knew that they probably didn’t have enough clothes considering they hadn’t known what they were getting into. At the same time she didn’t understand how children managed these quests, unable to drive not a lot of money. She appreciated the advantages they had.

“I can’t hate that plan. I’m getting stiff. Are you sure you don’t want to share the driving?”

Rio gave her side eye and snorted. “Yeah, you ain’t drivin’ my car.”

“Why not? I’m a good driver!”

“Sweetheart, this is a hundred thousand dollar car, besides you ain’t on my insurance.”

Beth rolled her eyes as they walked into the lobby and Rio inquired about a room for them. The hotel was pretty full leaving them a king suite, but only one bed.

This time Beth didn’t even roll her eyes. After the monsters they had already seen she knew they were better off together.

Leaving their bags they headed out to an outlet mall they had seen driving into town. Going their separate ways Beth found an Ann Taylor store and loaded up on tops and jeans along with a cardigan sweater dress that caught her attention. She supposed on a less endowed woman it would be suitable for work but on her it enhanced every curve she had. Considering her stress, it was nice to have something that made her feel sexy.

They met up in the food court to get a smoothie before driving back to the hotel. Beth was dreaming of a hot bath and a drink, telling Rio so.

He laughed as he followed her up to their room. As promised, she grabbed her bag of toiletries and some of the new lingerie and absconded to the bathroom making the tub as hot as she could stand full of soothing bubbles.

Beth lay in the tub with at cloth over her eyes, hair piled on her head when she heard a chuckle.

“You plannin’ on stayin’ in there all night mama?”

Lifting the cloth she looked up at him. “If I could I would, but no.” He handed her a glass of bourbon on the rocks, which she accepted gratefully. Rio was dressed in his typical black but his shirt was crisp and unbuttoned at the top for once, making him look more approachable.

“Come on, get dressed I made us reservations. You got somethin’ nice to wear?”

Laughing Beth nodded. “You’re lucky I saw something pretty I wanted. Can you hand me a towel?”

“You don’t got anythin’ I ain’t seen before, ma.”

“True, but you haven’t seen them recently.” she told him primly.”

“Right, right.” Rio said with a smirk belying that he didn’t believe her. Still he got one of the bath sheets and handed to her. Beth looked at him expectantly. “I’ll meet you out there.”

Laughing Rio left the bathroom allowing Beth to get out of the tub and into her underwear and a robe before she exited the bathroom.

“How much time do I have to get ready?”

He eyed her up and down with lust in his eyes. “You got time mama.”

Pulling the dress from the bag along with her make up bag, she went back to the bathroom to get ready. Twenty minutes later she came out and Rio responded with a low whistle.

“Damn mama, you rockin’ that dress.”

Beth flushed as she went to pull on her new pumps.

“Thank you, it just called to me. I couldn’t resist.” She teased.

“Anythin’ else you can’t resist?” Rio asked as they headed out for the evening.

She smiled but didn’t answer. They couldn’t afford to get distracted.

At dinner they ate quietly for a while before conversation naturally started.

“So now I know you went to university, where did you study?”

“U of M at Ann Arbor, didn’t want to get too far away from the city an’ my ma still lives in Michigan.”

“Parents divorced?”

Rio gave a tight nod “Yeah, since we was young. Ma didn’t like the family business.” He told her with a shrug.

“You still had the best of everything didn’t you?”

Laughing he nodded, “We certainly didn’t want for nothin’, best schools an’ everything.”

Silently, Beth wondered what it was like to have a childhood where everything was available to a kid. Certainly it was what she provided for her kids, but she couldn’t imagine it for herself.

“Whatta ‘bout you? All roses and light growin’ up?”

Beth let out a harsh laugh, “Not hardly, our father vanished when Annie was about three and who I now know was my stepmother, fell into a deep depression, started drinking. I was responsible for Annie most of the time. Making sure we had enough to eat. Even stole a car to get to the store when I was a kid.”

“So, you had experience when you ripped me off.” 

“Something like that, pretty sure I got more out of ripping you off though.”

Rio snorted as he finished his drink. “Yeah, you did.”

“So the plan is Nashville and hope Athena has some wisdom for us and then what?”

He kind of shrugged. “Odin and his people have come up far too much. I’m thinkin’ a flight to Sweden might get us some answers.”

Beth blinked. “Sweden? I’m pretty sure I need a passport for that and I don’t have one.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about that ma, got some made up for us. Can’t be advertising our movements anyway.”

“Ok, I guess it does make sense.” She relaxed minutely. “I've never been on a plane that long.”

“You afraid of flyin’?”

Shaking her head, Beth sighed. “Not exactly, but it’s not my favourite.”

“You ever fly first class?”

“No, just economy. I have four kids. That adds up fast.”

“Right, right. Then we’ll fly first class, in case anyone is lookin’ for us. They prolly won’t think of you flyin’ first class. Our passports an’ id have fake names. You’re now Elizabeth Marcus an’ I’m Christopher Jane.”

Beth flushed, hearing they had taken each other’s children’s name. It was sobering and flattering at the same time. A reminder of what was at stake.

“So after Athena we’ll go. What about your car?”

“I’ll have Dags fly down an’ pick it up an’ take it back to Detroit. Anyone checkin’ on us will think we’re back in town.”

After dinner they headed back to the hotel. The long drive had worn both of them out. Beth was eager to sleep, hoping for a vision of her children.

Rio was quiet, not upset but contemplative. Thinking about all the machinations of the Fates that led to them being here, together.

Knowing now she was like him, everything else made sense. He knew the Fates played folly with demigods' lives all the time. Clearly there was something they had seen that everything had, had to happen.

It was nice not to have to make conversation, the silence wasn’t overbearing or uncomfortable. Slipping into bed made Beth remember the last time they had been in a bed together, causing her to smile.

“What’s makin’ you smile mama?”

“Oh nothing, remembering the last time we were in a bed together, that’s all.”

“Thinkin’ about that makes you smile?” He asked in confusion.

She rolled over to look at him. “Well not how that ended of course. That was Dean taking my kids that forced my hand but the rest of it, yes. It was the first time I went for what I wanted.” 

“An' you wanted me?”

Beth nodded, “Yes, there was always something about you that felt right, even when I knew on some level it shouldn’t."

Rio nodded. “The Fates, they did this. They know we need to be together. Whatever that dumbass ex-husband of yours did had interfered with their original plans. They did what they could to set things right.”

“You think we’re destined for each other?”

“Can you think of any other way a housewife and a gangbanger would end up together?”

Beth shook her head from shoulder to shoulder. “I suppose our worlds didn’t touch too much. I’m guessing Marcus is at a fancy private school like St Anne’s.”

He nodded. 

“It could have happened a couple of years down the line, but not when it did, not without their influence.”

“Yeah, it could have, but I don’t let that life touch this one. They forced our hand for some reason.”

Rio reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“If I hadn’t been so in my feelings that day, I could have found out what was really goin’ on.”

“Like you said, the Fates. Can’t change it now, and we have far too much to do to dwell on it.”

He wanted to kiss her, comfort her, assure her that things were going to be alright. But he knew they weren’t there yet.”

“A’ight, let’s get some sleep, busy day tomorra.”

The next morning, Beth woke to find Rio sitting in a chair texting on his phone. Noticing she was awake, he nodded.

“Got Dags on a plane he’ll meet us in Nashville tonight, an’ we’re on the red eye to Stockholm.”

She blinked in surprise and looked at her watch. It was barely eight am. “How long have you been up?”

“Since six, went to the gym. Had to burn off some steam.”

Beth understood being angry, she was too worried to dwell on that part. Again there had been no dreams of the kids or other visions. Sitting up in bed she yawned and stretched before catching Rio’s eyes raking over her, causing her to flush from her face down her chest flowing under her t-shirt.

“Yea, don’t do that mami, I won’t be able to resist.”

Her eyes went wide and she pulled the covers up.

“I’m going to get dressed, can you order some coffee?”

Sliding out of bed, Beth headed to the bathroom her t-shirt barely covering her ass, causing Rio to groan. She was going to be the death of him.

When she came out it was easy to slip on a pair of jeans and a soft blue tank top she planned on wearing with a matching cardigan. 

There was a carafe of coffee waiting for her and a toasted bagel with cream cheese. Rio was eating a breakfast sandwich with a cup of tea.

“Didn’t know how you took your eggs, figured a bagel was safe.”

Beth nodded “No that’s perfect, but in the future I like them poached.” she told him with a smile. To the right of her she noticed another bagel along with a glass of milk sitting there.

“What’s that for? You don’t strike me as a milk guy.”

Rio glanced over at the items and shrugged mid bite. “Offerin’s for Athena. She likes bread, milk and oils. We’ll pick up some myrrh on the way.”

An offering, it was such a strange concept but made sense in this crazy world she was a part. Beth could still remember when she thought crime life was insane but it had nothing on myth life.

All she could say was “Oh, ok, is there a list of these somewhere? Some kind of handbook with the rules?”

Rio shook his head. “Not really, but it don’t hurt to read up on your myths, lots of useful information there.”

Beth nodded, as she drank her coffee. Once she was finished she quickly packed up the new clothing setting her bag by the door. “Guess we better hit the road, we fly out tonight.”

Driving to Nashville felt like a breeze compared to the previous drive. After a quick stop at an aromatherapy shop, they pulled into the parking lot at Centennial Park and walked into the Parthenon Art museum. It was busy but not overcrowded.

“How are you supposed to speak to a goddess with all these people around?” Beth whispered to Rio.

“The mist takes care of that kinda shit. It’ll be fine, mama.”

Approaching the statue of Athena, Rio set down the bread while Beth offered the myrrh and milk.

Clearing his throat, Rio faced the statue.

“Goddess of Wisdom, we seek audience with you. The matter is most grave and it is for the protection of all the gods and the world in whole.”

Beth looked at him wide eyed having never heard him speak so formally. In response to his words she watched as a fog entered the Parethenon.

_ “Your request has been granted, speak your request and I will consider it.” _

She looked around, but as Rio had told her there had been no response from the other visitors. They moved around not hearing the disembodied voice. There was a shimmer as as a dark haired woman approached them in ancient Greek attire.

_ “Speak, son of Poseidon and daughter of Demeter.” _

Rio responded solemnly. “There has been a Great Prophecy, children of demigods have been stolen, if they are not found in time, it could mean an end to all we know.”

The goddess frowned and then seemed to peer to the beyond.

_ “ The future is clouded so I can only offer you this wisdom. You are stronger together, don’t let the fears of the past distract you from your goals. The gods of the North will be suspicious and you must show them you are just as fierce. I can grant you a boon but only one. Call on me and I will be there.” _

The mist cleared and the goddess disappeared, leaving Beth staring at the statue and Rio standing with his eyes closed. She noticed that the offerings were gone as well.

“And here I thought you were the king of vague." She tried to sound light hearted but she felt uncertain.

“Come on mama, we gotta hit the shops before we fly out. Prepare for cold weather and that shit.”

Blinking, Beth followed him out. There was a tension in his body that made her nervous. Before he started the car she put a hand over his.

“Ok what’s going on? You're wound tighter than a piano wire.”

Rio sighed. “I’d hoped she could tell us more. We’re goin’ in blind, knowin’ we gotta fight. That ain’t good.”

A text broke the silence and Beth checked her phone.

“Ruby says that Apollo is on the lookout, but we’re on the right track. His oracles have been sensing something and when he knows what, he’ll pass it on.”

Giving her a tight nod, Rio pulled into a mall. "Guess that’s better than nothin’. Tell your girl you’re dumpin’ this phone and will text her with the new one once we get to Sweden.”

Beth nodded as she quickly backed up everything on her phone to the cloud. 

“Ok, so we need coats, boots and stuff for cold weather.” Rio grabbed a bag from the back seat and handed Beth a wad of cash. “Get somethin’ pretty too. No clue what we’re gonna get into.”

“Is this funny money?”

Rio shook his head. “Nah, we can’t be leavin’ a paper trail though. Who knows who’s lookin’ at our liquid assets.”

Going their separate ways, Beth mused as she picked up items they might need for their trip. Not knowing how long they’d be gone for, had her bulking up on sweaters and other items that could be layered.

By the time she was done Beth was laden with bags. She found Rio sitting in the food court drinking a soda also surrounded by bags.

“A’ght let's get back to the hotel so we can pack and get some rest. Unless you wanna do some sightseein’.”

Beth shook her head. “No, I’m actually pretty tired. A lot to process. Maybe we get some BBQ before our flight though?” she suggested.

“Sounds good darlin’ “ Standing Rio grabbed up most of the back leaving Beth to pull the two empty suitcases. Back at the hotel Beth quickly packed up before falling into the bed. Even though it was still early she felt like she had been hit by a train.

“How much time do we have?”

“We should get goin’ around six. Give us time to find a place to eat, mebbe walk around a bit. Then head to the airport. Wanna be there no less than two hours ahead of our flight.”

“How are we going to hide the guns?”

Pulling out what looked to be a canvas bag he slid his gun into pulling the drawstring tight. He handed the bag to Beth. “Go on, take a look.”

Beth opened the bag and looked inside but it was empty. She looked up at him in shock. 

“But how?” She asked in disbelief.

“Magic, mami. Where there's a will there's a way.”

In response she slid her own gun into the bag and handed it back to him.

“You’re the only one who can see it. It’ll be safe till we at the new hotel.”

“You’ve already booked one?”

Rio gave her a look causing her to blush. “It’s all arranged. We’re gonna have to move fast once we there. Go take a nap, I’ll wake you when it’s time.”

It seemed like in no time Rio was shaking her awake. “Elizabeth, time to get goin' baby if we’re gonna eat.”

Beth groaned but opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Rio. She didn’t gasp but she was clearly startled. He seemed to be searching her face for something, but rolled over without saying anything. 

With everything already packed Beth did a quick once over to make sure nothing was missed. Soon they were on the road pulling into a place called Pucketts and Grocery. The smells emanating from the store front caused Beth’s mouth to water as she remembered that she had missed lunch.

They were quickly seated and as much as she had planned on getting some sort of smoked meat it was the Southern fried chicken that lured her in causing Rio to chuckle as he ordered the baby back ribs.

“Shoulda known you’d ask for BBQ an’ then get somethin’ else.”

Beth flushed and stuck her tongue out at him. Making him laugh even harder.

Their food was soon in front of them and she tucked in immediately, moaning as the amazing flavours that rolled over her tongue.

“You keep that up mama we ain’t makin’ the flight.”

She felt a warmth that started in her stomach and moved downwards causing her to flush.

Dinner was in a comfortable silence with so much going on it wasn’t hard to lose themselves in though for the unknown future.

They were on their way to the airport when Dags called to confirm he would meet them at departures to get the car.

As expected, the security line was long and Beth was nervous about their weapons even though she had the shiny hairsticks in use. Resting in the first class lounge Beth tried not to look inexperienced but there was so much to look at. They had the perfect view to watch the planes land and take off in comfort. She accepted the glass of Champagne offered to her with a smile. Rio smirked at her awkwardness.

As they boarded the plane Beth could feel Rio’s hand lightly at the small of her back; rubbing his thumb back and forth as they were led to their side by side pods.

“This is amazing, I’ve seen these in magazines but these are out of this world.”

“This is the best darlin’, you’ll be able to sleep and watch the takeoff and landing on the screen there.”

Once they were in the air they were offered drinks and they both got their usual, along with the complementary appetizer.

“Have you traveled a lot overseas?”

Rio shrugged. “Prolly more than average. Dad moved around a lot, you know to stay ahead of the law.”

Beth frowed a little. “Why do you do that? Change the way you talk? You’re highly educated.”

Shrugging again Rio took a sip of his vodka rocks. “Habit mostly, people underestimate you if they think you ain’t smart.”

She nodded, it did make sense. That first time in her kitchen he looked and acted like a subordinate. But in the warehouse that night, she could tell he was a boss without him saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to DropkickDisco for the review


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest continues but now they're in Europe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience I will not abandon this story or my others. Work has just gotten crazy!

_ Once upon a time I had fate in my hands _

_ And the confidence of a million regimes _

_ And they said, "Brother you're in charge _

_ We'll follow anything you say" _

Beth catnapped on the flight, the anxiety from the last few days still had her on high alert. Rio watched as her eyes fluttered under her lids and shook his head. Of all of his wildest dreams or nightmares, he wouldn't have expected this. Traveling to Europe with Elizabeth to find their missing kids, would be it.

She had probably been the first person unwilling to follow him blindly, which should have been his first clue she was a demigod. He couldn’t help but wonder what the Fates wanted with them.

It wasn’t actually worth pondering, considering they were rarely honest with gods or demigods.

Rio managed to sleep a little until they were ready to feed them again. It would be almost afternoon in Sweden, when they landed and while they only had one contact to meet that day. They needed to have a plan to track down the Norse demigods.

Reclined in her seat, Beth woke with a sigh of contentment until she realized she was on a plane, with Rio who was looking at her in bemusement.

“So not a dream then?”

He shook his head. “Nah mama, you and me on an adventure.”

She scoffed, but smiled at the flight attendant that brought her a cup of coffee to set her straight.

The rest of the flight passed quickly and soon they were landing and driving to their hotel.

“So according to Hermes, a couple o’ the parents are here, since we missed the ones in Baltimore.”

Beth nodded, “Sounds good, should we meet them somewhere for dinner? I imagine that here it’s easier for the demigods to mix.”

Rio gave a short nod as they pulled into the foyer of the hotel. “I’ll get the bags you get us checked in. Use that new card I gave you yeah?”

Checking in was simple and they headed up to a king suite overlooking the city. Beth wished they had time to do some actual sightseeing but this wasn’t the time.

They got a bit settled and Rio gave her a new sim card for her phone. He immediately got a text.

“Ok, we got parents in the lobby to meet, you ready?”

Beth nodded as she grabbed her coat. “As ready as I can be. Do you really think dinner in public is the best idea? Considering what we’re going to be talking about?”

Rio shrugged. “Yeah, I got somethin’ that’ll prevent the walls from lisntenin’ in.”

In the lobby they were greeted by three couples, together they walked to the restaurant Tennstopet. It looked lavish and smelled wonderful. They let the Larsens and Jorgensons order for the table.

Once their appetizers arrived, Rio put a yellow stone on the table that started to glow. “We can’ speak freely now.”

Beth buttered her bread as Karl Larson started to speak. “I’m sorry we are meeting because of such a tragic situation. I’ve never met other adult demigods in a non battle situation.”

Rio shrugged. “So your kids have both Norse and Greek deity in their blood lines?”

Everyone at the table nodded. “It is not so uncommon here, but the children taken are most unusual. Instead of taking those whose powers have started to emerge, they have only taken those on the verge of coming into them.”

“So you’re thinking they are trying to capture those powers?” Beth asked.

The powers idea was still pretty new to her and she tried to remember the kids doing anything that could be considered magic.

Astrid Olsen answered. “It’s possible, or they want to use these gifts for their own purposes.”

“I am surprised your older boy was taken, he must already be coming into his powers.” 

Beth frowned trying to remember if Kenny was doing anything odd recently. “Honestly I don’t know. He’s been so angry lately with the divorce.”

“It could be he woke during the abduction and they couldn’t let him sound the alarm.” Karl suggested.

That was plausible, Kenny would have certainly kicked up a fuss at a stranger in the house.

Rio felt all this small talk was pointless. They needed their kids back, didn’t matter how it happened, it was about punishing those who would dare touch his kids. The thought hit him and it was odd to think of all these kids as his.

All the parents nodded. “Since this is your quest, we can only advise you. Uppland is the place of one of our oldest sites and settlements. Go to Birka, search the Dark Earth, you should find something there.”

Dark Earth sounded rather ominous to Beth, but Rio just nodded. She couldn't read his face but she could see his jaw click, clearly his mind was whirring.

“We appreciate you comin’ here meetin’ with us like this. I know ya’ll are as frantic as we are. We’ll get our kids back.”

There was a palatable tension at the table that slowly reduced. “We are also grateful that you have this quest, I don’t think the gods would ignore our children. But you know how they can be.”

The rest of their meal was pleasant. Kirsten Larson did suggest they see some touristy things while they were in Sweden, to reduce some of the stress they were under.

The couples said good night and Beth and Rio walked along the main street headed to their hotel.

Beth nudged him as they walked. “What are you planning? We’re partners right? I need to know what you’re thinking?”

“I’m thinkin that we need to do some research before we head up to Birk. Find out what kinda offerin’s we need to bring with us, what gods we might encounter.”

She nodded, “Ok so we start at the library or a museum?”

Rio looked over at her and she shrugged. “What? I can contribute. I like research and those places are the best place to start. We’ll just say we’re grad students or something”

“You think I could pass for a grad student?”

Beth looked him over and grinned. “Why not? It’s a new world, people are into tattoos.”

Scoffing Rio opened the door to the hotel holding it open for her. “Ok let’s try it out, see how it goes."

In the elevator Beth couldn’t help but let out a big yawn. Looking over at her Rio grinned. “You need to crash soon sweetheart, this time zone must be killin’ you.”

“Are you going to sleep?” she asked him pointedly.

He shrugged, “I’m pretty keyed up, might use the gym to work off my steam.” Rio looked at her pointedly eyes raking over her body. Beth couldn’t have stopped the flush if she tried.

“Ok, I’ll be up when you get back. I need to take a bath and relax. She teased.”

Rio’s eyes got darker at her words, “Be great if you had a drink waitin’ for me too, Mama.”

“I think that's something that can be arranged.”

He left while she was running the bath, the hotel was kind enough to provide bubble bath. She fixed herself a glass of bourbon while putting a glass to chill with tequila in the fridge for Rio.

Beth was still luxuriating in the tub, thinking about the last forty eight hours. Her brain was still spinning with all the new revelations in her life. She had updated Ruby and Annie of their situation and plans. They in turn gave their updates regarding Apollo and Dean. Something in her instincts said he had something to do with it.

“Mama, you still in there? You’re gonna get pickled.”

Pulling herself out of the lukewarm bath, Beth entered the room wearing a bath sheet. Rio gave her a heated look.

  
  


“You better put some clothes on darlin’, before I do somethin’ about it.”

“Beth flushed as she walked over to her suitcase. “There’s a drink waiting for you in the mini fridge.”

She moved back into the bathroom to brush her hair out, when she felt Rio come up behind her. His hands slipped to her waist as he leaned in to nibble on her ear.

“You ever think about that night, Ma, the bathroom? I think about it a lot.”

Beth shuddered under his touch both her mind and body remembering that night.

Beth could feel Rio fully against her back, even warm from her bath, Rio felt like a furnace. She could feel his cock, just like that night, hard and wanting, seeking her out. Her head fell back against him.

“I think about it too, a lot but I can’t think about it now. I can’t be torn between you and them. Not until I have them back.”

His grip on her waist didn’t loosen, and Rio couldn’t help but grind himself against her a couple of times.

Kissing the base of her neck, he sighed, “I know mama, I know. Just wanted to know you were on my mind.”

He left her to finish up and Beth soon joined him on the bed. “So tomorra we’re headed to the Stockholm Library. See where it takes us."

As they turned out the lights, Beth felt his arm wrap around her and she felt comforted that they were in this together. She hoped that tomorrow would bring new leads and give her time to process her reawakening feelings .


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures continue in Sweden, it means research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not abandoned I promise you . Turns out once you start playing with myths you have to research and I'm obsessive. Thank you for sticking with me

The next morning brought on a very Scandinavian breakfast. A breakfast that made Beth grimace, as she watched Rio eat raw herring so early in the morning.

“I don’t know how you can do that.”

“Do what Ma? It’s different, but pretty tasty. I like to learn like the locals do.”

“I’ll stick to toast and jam, even if the bread is rather tough.”

“That’s the way they do it here, sweetheart. You’ll be fine.”

Rio often forgot how white Elizabeth could be about things.

“Come on, eat up we got places to be.”

They walked to the National Library. It was huge and stately, like a palace. It took a little bit to find a librarian, to direct them to the mythology section.

“I find it almost ironic that people believe these are only stories, and they’re our reality.”

“Yeah, that took a little to get used to. On the other hand, we can study our godly parent without havin’ to ask them.”

Rio had a point, she should learn more about Demeter. Still, they were here to try to reach the Nordic gods.

They researched in near silence. Beth finding the stories fascinating, while Rio mostly skimmed looking for a location of where to start looking and what kind of offerings they would need. 

Finally, they both found something useful.

“Ok, so Odin, wants meat on the rare side and mead. We can do that, right?”

Rio nodded "Yeah, that ain’t a problem, but we’re gonna have to get a hotel in Lund and then head to Uppåkra, it’s a Dark Earth site. We should be able to pull a connection there.”

They packed up their books and headed back to their hotel. Rio had paid for another week, so they only packed lightly before driving out to Lund. 

The drive to Lund was uneventful. Beth imagined that in the spring it would be lovely and green, unlike the dark brown, slightly snow covered ground.

They checked into the hotel, but immediately headed to the Dark Earth Site, after stopping for meat and mead. They still had a little daylight left.

Unlike Stockholm, Lund held an underlying magic. “Rio, can you feel it? There is something here.” Beth held her hand to the ground feeling it tingle beneath her fingers.

Sniffing, Rio shrugged. “Yeah, there’s somethin’ here, just hope it ain’t gonna take our heads off.”

As they walked, Beth wondered what they should be looking for. She barely remembered the Greek myths of her youth, much less Norse ones. As they walked, there was a patch of darker ground that caught her attention.

“Over here, I know it. What do we do now?”

“Put down the mead, after I put down the meat.”

Beth had read at the library about the altar to Odin, and she laid out a blue cloth for them to put their offerings. She had also found an invocation to Odin that she hoped would work. Once everything was laid out, she pulled out the invocation.

“Hail Odhinn, Lord of Asgard,

Warrior and wanderer, valiant and wise,

You to whom all the gods of Asgard look,

Sky Father on the eight-legged steed,

You who traded an eye for wisdom

And ruled a turbulent realm,

Give us the wisdom to accept

The twists and turns of Fate

Even as you surrendered yourself

To the mercies of the Norns.

Protect us, All-Father,

From what harm may come to us.

Lead us through the wilderness

And bring us safely to that great hall

That you reserve only for the brave of spirit.”

There was silence on the plains, until two ravens swooped in and landed by the altar. They studied the two humans in front of them, for a minute, or so. Then they took off, right before a blinding portal opened behind the altar.

“Guessin’ that’s an invitation. Go on through, I’ll follow.”

Beth took a deep breath as she crossed the threshold, not sure what to expect on the other side. What she saw wasn’t what she expected. It was obvious from Rio’s face he was just as surprised to be standing on a fjord at the edge of a lake, with no idea how far they had traveled.

“Where the hell are we?” Rio muttered

“Asgard, Son of Poseiden you called for me, so I am here. Daughter of Demeter you learned my invocation. What do you need from me?”

Beth swallowed hard before looking at Rio. “Our children are missing and Prophecy has sent us to you.”

If a god could look surprised, Odin would be that. “I have never had Greek demigods sent to me on a quest.”

Rio cut in, clearing his throat. “I think that’s because these kids have both Greek and Norse godly blood. They were targeted.”

“It was only a matter of time that the gods would cross over. I am sorry, but how am I to help?”

Rolling his eyes to sky, Rio counted to ten in English, then in Spanish, to himself. “Well, have you heard about any of your children or grandchildren? Any vibes or anythin’?”

The god seemed to shimmer in and out of reality. “It appears you’re going to have to find Loki, I think a child of his is responsible for action.”

Beth was almost certain that Rio’s head was going to explode. His jaw twisted in a way that made her own jaw hurt 

“Any idea where we might find Loki?” He asked tightly, trying not to insult the god in front of him.

“Jutland, is where he is most fond. I’d start there. He likes to mingle with the people. I’d start with the night clubs.” Odin suggested.

Without another word, the portal reopened and Odin vanished.

“Goodbye, I guess?” Beth mused as she went back through the portal returning to where they had left.

Rio practically stomped back to the car, frustration radiating off of him. Beth stopped walking and watched as he got in the car. He started to yell and pound on the steering wheel. Part of her wanted to join him, but she gave him his space to express himself. She opened the door and got in, giving him a wry smile.

“Feel better?”

“No, I’m sick of all this, go here and go there nonsense. I want my son!”

It would be so easy to be sarcastic at this point, but she felt the same way. “I know, I know. But we have a lead, and we need to get packed and make flight arrangements. We’ll grab our things in Lund, and get back to Stockholm tonight. “

He stared at her for a minute, trying to process her words. For as angry as she made him most days, in a crisis, she could really think on her feet. Rio found himself reaching for her, like she was a mirage and would vanish.

Beth felt his lips on hers, and for a second she responded the way she had dreamed about, but then she pulled away. The look on Rio’s face was a mix of pain and confusion that she wanted to soothe.

“It’s not you, I.. I want this. Your...emotions are high, and I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret when all this is over.”

Rio looked away, pursing his lips as he started the car. Rationally, he knew she was right, but it stung, bringing back memories of the last time she had rejected him. Clenching his jaw, he focused on starting the car and getting back on the road to Lund, in silence.

Beth kept looking at him from the corner of her eye. Her intent hadn’t been to make him angry, but it seemed to her that she had failed. She turned to look out the window not finding the words. 

Packing up in Lund was easy, and Rio managed to give her a tight smile as they got back on the road to Stockholm. Halfway there, they stopped to get a snack that started out in more awkward silence.

“I don’t know how to say this so, I’m going to be direct with you. I don’t know how you would want to kiss me after all we’ve done to each other.” She stammered.

Rio’s jaw twisted, but he didn’t respond, keeping his eyes on the road. He hated that she was right, and it wasn’t the best time for attraction to rear its ugly head. But, she was that thing under his skin he couldn't dig out, and probably didn’t want to dig out. If he was willing to spend time thinking about it.

“Don’t think this conversation is over.” Was all he said without looking at her.

In Stockholm, they discovered that they wouldn’t be able to fly out until the next afternoon. It wasn’t the news they wanted, and debated taking the ferry instead. But, the time difference wasn’t something he was willing to waste.

“Let’s go have a nice dinner, put today away for a coupla hours, yeah?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice. Are all these quests this frustrating. I just feel like we’re not making any progress.” she sighed

“We are, just in typical god fashion, there’s no linearity in it. The way we see it, anyway.” he grumbled.

“Go take a shower, reset, and we’ll go explore a little of Stockholm.” Beth suggested.

“It’d be more interestin’ if you joined me.” Rio leered.

Beth flushed, but didn’t respond. She was still so uncertain about everything. Rio watched the thoughts race over Elizabeth’s face, the interest and temptation. He could wait.

“Relax Ma, go pick out a restaurant, while I clean up.”

Taking the easy way out, Beth pulled her laptop out, and started searching for something unique to experience.

By the time Rio came out, in a towel, Beth had changed her clothes and fixed her makeup. He was half dressed, but pulled out a grey cashmere sweater and put it on before grabbing his shoes.

“You ready?”

“Yep, the restaurant is kind of casual, but is apparently an institution.”

“Let’s go Mama, I’m starving.”

The walk in the crisp air was refreshing, and allowed each parent to really think about where their next steps were going to take things. At the restaurant, an older gentleman took their coats before they were seated.

“Elizabeth, we gotta deal with this, between us. We can’t afford to be distracted by the past.”

Beth swallowed hard. “Ok, what does that mean?”

“It means that the shootin’ doesn’t matter. I was never really at risk, even though I never thought you’d shoot me, instead of Turner. That event can’t cast a shadow over us anymore. We need to be able to trust each other. From what I’ve heard and read, Loki is very complicated, and very dangerous. Can’t be second guessin’ ourselves while tryin’ to outthink a god.”

Wide eyed, Beth nodded. “Just like that? We’re good?”

“Yeah, we’re good. Darlin’, to be honest, once I realized you didn’t know you were a demi, I shoulda’ said.”

“At least you didn’t use it against me.” She told him with a shrug. Taking a deep breath, Beth raised her glass to his. “To new beginnings.”

Their glasses clinked, and Beth gave him a small smile. After that, there was a peace that settled on the table. Before either of them spoke, the server placed a large bowl of steamed shellfish, that included grilled fish and two glasses of honey mead. He gave them both a serious look.

“To aid your journey, my mistress bids you well to Jutland, and that she has beseeched Loki for your safe passage.”

Beth looked at the server, blinking in confusion. Rio gave the server a tight nod.

“Sif of field and fruited tree, Sif of the rowan, I thank you for your blessings.”

The server nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

“What the hell was that?”

“Sif has intervened on our behalf, she is the wife of Loki. Eat up, you’ve been blessed.”

With that, he handed her the serving spoon to fill her bowl. It was good, they both liked fish. This dish was amazing, especially with the herbed bread to dip in the broth. When their bowls had been cleared, the same server brought them each a bowl filled with something white covered in honey and berries.

“To your strength.” he told them lowly

“Shining goddess, we thank you each day for your many gifts, for our prosperity, for our lives. Hail to Sif! Hail the giver of good!” Rio responded softly.

The skyr was like yogurt, but heavier and the headiness of the honey was different from what Beth knew. The question must have been on her face, because Rio answered her. “It ain’t honey, it’s mead of poetry. Loki is known for being silver tongued, she’s giving us more skills, your lyin’ ability just grew ‘bout tenfold.”

“That was unexpected.” Beth told him later as they walked back to the hotel. Until then, her experience with the gods had been more direct,and less helpful. “Why would she bless us?”

“Who knows with the gods. They’re petty, and fight among themselves all the time. Loki probably pissed her off again.”

With an early flight ahead of them, they got ready for bed quickly. Beth only let out a huff when she felt Rio’s arm slip around her waist.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase continues, meeting Loki and maybe a new direction

The next morning they packed up and had breakfast outside of the hotel. The tension between them had relaxed a little, and it wasn’t unpleasant to eat, and make their way to the airport. Things were lighter between them, and it felt good to have it behind them. Knowing Elizabeth was a demigod, and not telling her had been eating him, and it being out in the open was a relief. Beth’s focus was on researching the night clubs. Not knowing what Loki would be into, she was making a list of the best of each theme.

“We’ve got a couple of options to go with. I'd say we start with Kolder Skolder, sounds Loki-ish.” Beth suggested.

“Sounds as good a place as any.” Rio commented with a shrug. “I’m gettin’ tired of being pulled along by the nose. We gotta get ahead of these motherfuckers.” He growled.

Beth frowned, but understood. 

“You’re right, we’re going about this as a chase, when we need to look for some sort of advantage.” She commented. “What if we’re looking on the wrong side of our families?”

Rio gave her a confused look. “What do you mean, Mama?   
  


“Well, we have godly parents, but we have human ones too. They had their gods who protected them. Maybe our answers are with those gods, if we can’t find Loki.”

He had to admit, the idea had merit. They were already halfway across the world from home. “A’ight. From here, we’ll go where then?”

“Well, my father was Scottish or Irish.” Beth flipped her red hair as proof. “So, I’d say one of the Celtic gods for me, and you maybe the Musica gods of Colombia?” she suggested.

“Can’t hurt to try. The Greek and the Norse don’t seem to be in the know. If we can find them, they might have other insights.”

“So tonight, we’ll go and see if we can even find Loki and then head to Ireland.”

“A night out would be good too.”

“Yeah, let’s make a night of it. If we don’t find Loki, maybe even a party.” He suggested with a leer.

Beth rolled her eyes, and swatted his arm. He chuckled as he pulled on a black sports coat. Even overseas, he kept up his full black, but she had to admit he looked good. Thankfully, her dress complimented his attire.

The club was darkly lit, but the music wasn’t so loud that they couldn’t talk. They had been given a table up in the VIP pavilion. They sat there with horderves, and really good bourbon. The vibe was mellow, some dancing, but nothing like what she had experienced before. Their server returned with another bottle of bourbon.

“Courtesy of the owner.” She told their surprised faces. “Please, enjoy your evening.”

Beth looked over at Rio with a raised eyebrow. “This another, god thing?” Rio shrugged back. “No clue Mama, we’re in uncharted waters. Loki is a trickster god, no tellin’ what his angle is.” 

Sinking back into the couch, Beth found herself shoulder to shoulder with Rio. It was strange, not having crime, or the shooting between them. She played with the rim of her glass. “What are you thinkin’ about, Elizabeth?”

“That it’s, never just been you and me. There’s no game between us, no more secrets. It's a different kind of nice.”

He gave her a steady look, as he studied her face. Reaching over he played with a strand of her hair. “You’re right, finally on even ground, so to speak, different powers, same goal.”

“Same goal.” Beth repeated, leaning into his touch. An old song came on, causing her to hum. Rio smiled. “You wanna dance?”

She tilted her head before nodding. “That’d be nice, I haven’t danced in a long time.”

Taking her hand, Rio led her to the dance floor, they moved naturally together, fitting like a puzzle. She felt a haze settle on her as she smiled up at him. His face was unlined, and the smile he gave her made him seem even younger than usual. Even as the music picked up, they danced with the crowd. Still fuzzy headed, they went back to their table, where they cracked open the new bottle of bourbon. One sip later, and the fog cleared from their heads. Beth blinked up at Rio confused. “What was that?”

Rio frowned and looked around. “Magic, an’ a lot of it. It’s affecting the crowd, they’re blissed out somethin’ fierce.”

“We were too, why aren’t we now?” Beth asked as she watched the oblivious people on the dance floor.”

Looking around, Rio tried to see what could possibly be doing this, when he saw a woman in black, sitting on a higher level, observing the club.

“Up there Mama. Let’s go and grab that bourbon, I think that’s what cleared our heads.”

Beth grabbed the bottle before following him up to the next floor. The woman barely glanced at them. “Isn’t the abandon they live in glorious, for a couple of hours there isn’t a care in the world. Lives short, like mayflies.” she murmured.

Rio rolled his eyes.” You’re Loki then?”

The woman smirked. “In the flesh, so to speak.”

“You brought us out of the haze with the bourbon?”

Loki nodded, “Well, it would have worn off long before the others, but I knew you were here to see me. The bourbon just sped it up. How can I help you?”

Taking a deep breath, Beth explained about their missing children, and the double godly blood lines. Loki looked amused, but it might have been her normal look.

“Well, that does sound dreadful. What dutiful parents you are, you could have just had more children.”

They both gave Loki an incredulous look. “You can’t just replace your children. Why would you say something like that?”

“Maybe to test your dedication to your quest. You’re a lot older than most sent on a quest. I suppose you’re hoping I can help you.”

Cocking his head, Rio studied the goddess. “That was the hope, yeah. Your wifey wasn’t sure you’d be up to helpin’ us.”

Loki gave them an elegant shrug. “What’s in it for me?” 

“You enjoy a good mystery.” Rio countered. As there was very little that could be offered to a god, and he wasn’t in the mood to play games.

“I could add an additional quest.” Loki suggested, but Rio shook his head. “Nah, we ain’t playin’ that game. Trickster gods are not to be trusted, an’ you know that. All we know, you’ll send us further from the answer.”

“Well, you do know best.” the goddess countered. “I admit, that a deal with me could be like trick or treat. I will say, you should head to South America, perhaps your luck improves there.” She suggested.

Beth gave Rio a pointed look, causing Rio to shake his head, and give the goddess a feral grin. “Well, we’re gonna do our research, but we want to thank you for your hospitality. It was just the kind of evening we needed. Open up our perspective, so to speak.”

“Then I guess that my work here is done.” Loki told them with a wave, as she disappeared. Rio took Beth’s hand and led her out of the club, she still carried the bottle of bourbon. It was like the haze had fallen on both of them again.

They started kissing in the cab, and barely made it to the hotel elevator. Rio was tugging at her dress, making out against the door of their room.

“We need to open the door, Rio.” Beth panted. Rio pulled out the key card, jamming it into the reader, causing them to almost fall into the room. From there, no words were spoken, only moans of pleasure, as they fell onto the bed. Dispensing of their clothing, while nipping at each other. It was all they could to slake their hunger for each other. As they lay there after, completely exhausted, but satisfied, Beth looked over at Rio and laughed.

“I can only guess that was amplified by the haze of the club.”

Gazing back at her, Rio nodded. “Not that I’m complain’ to have you back, but that was heady stuff. Not sure if it was from the club, or Loki.”

“Doesn’t matter really, we were always heading back to this, weren’t we.”

“Yeah, we were. I think we always were, Mama. Couldn’t kill you or get you outta my mind, and now, here we are. Full circle, so to speak. No secrets.”

“No secrets.” Beth murmured, as her eyes became heavy. Rio pulled the blankets over them, and allowed peaceful sleep to take him.

Sun on her face woke Beth gently, looking over she saw Rio still asleep, dark lashes fanned his cheeks. For all the stress they had been through, not having barriers between them was a relief.

“Need to take a picture, sweetheart?” Rio asked without opening his eyes. “Well, I hope not. Rather just have you, hanging around.”

“Could do that too.” he replied with a smile, as his eyes opened. “We do have to get goin’ through. This quest won’t fulfill itself.”

“So, South America?” Beth asked. Remembering Loki’s comment, as she ran her fingers across his chest, as Rio played with her hair.

“Nah, I don’t trust her. Let's go to Ireland, can’t hurt to talk to the human gods, and see what they know. “

Beth murmured in agreement, so far she wasn’t terribly impressed with these gods anymore. “Is it cheating?”

“Do you care? They cheat, why shouldn’t we. Our only goal is to get our kids back, and get on with our lives. No matter what, the gods are forever in our lives now.”

“They are, aren't they? This is going to be with the kids forever too. They’re going to have to learn to fight, and have to look out for monsters. More than just the human ones.”

He kissed her forehead. “That’s right darlin’,and they’ll learn from us. You won’t have to hide being a bad bitch in front of them again.”

Beth laughed as she snuggled closer. “There is that. Besides, I run a legitimate business. I’m the cool mom who sells weed.”

“Yeah, told you, you were gonna be something. Bossed right up, once I was out of the picture.”

“Well, I figured I should put something into all the time you wasted on me. I learned eventually.”

“Sure did, set things up perfectly for my return. Even if you weren’t expectin’ me.”

“I certainly wasn’t, but I guess there is potential for a future partnership. After getting the kids back, we can negotiate something.” Beth teased before yawning.

“Get yourself some more sleep, an’ I’ll get our flights arranged for Ireland, an’ order some breakfast, yeah?”

With a sleepy nod, Beth closed her eyes as Rio headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support of this story and of course Dropdeaddisco for reviewing


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest continues but there is a price

_ Once upon a time Father said to me, _

_ "Child you are everything _

_ That you see in your dreams" _

_ And I thought, Jesus, that's the key _

_ There are no walls surrounding me _

_ There are no prisons in this life _

  
  


Beth tossed and turned as she slept, it was a drugging sleep as she frowned. She was in a white room, no windows or doors. A trapped feeling squeezed her heart.

“Mom! Mom can you hear me?”

She whirled around and saw Kenny, he standing there, but he was almost translucent.

“Oh my god Kenny, are you ok? Where are your brother and sisters?”

“They’re fine, I don’t have much time, so you’ve got to pay attention. There are a bunch of us here. So is dad. I’ve got to go. Find us.”

Waking up with a start, Beth found herself shaking with fear. Getting out of bed, she pulled her clothes on. She started throwing her stuff into her bag, without even trying to fold them. Rio was walking in with a bag of pastries, and two coffee cups.

“What’s going on Ma?”

“The kids, Kenny, they contacted me. I don’t know how but he says Dean is there.” she told him without turning around.

Rio threw the bag on the counter, and set the coffee down. He approached Beth carefully, and turned her around.

“Tell me exactly what happened, and what he said.” He told her with a serious look on his face.

“He said he didn’t have much time, but that there were a bunch of them there, and so was Dean.”

Rio gave a growl as he let her go. “Didn’t I say he didn’t look trustworthy? Why ain’t I surprised. Never mind, how did he look?”

Beth shook her head trying to remember. “He looked ok, but strange, I couldn’t touch him, he almost looked translucent.”

“He’s got the power of astral projection then, that’s good. He’ll try to contact you again. Bet they’re bein’ watched pretty close though. Alright, I’ll change our flight, if you get us packed up.”

“Are we still heading to Ireland?”

“Yeah, time to check out the other gods, they gotta have a stake in all of this.”

“I just don’t get why Dean would do this?”

“He’s taken your kids before, why would this be different?”

“He cares about the kids, he wouldn’t hurt them.”

“I’d believe you, if he hadn’t grabbed my kid, an’ a bunch of others. You know he’s lied to you forever. Take the blinders off Elizabeth, he’s not a good person, a good father. There is nothing good about him. Get that through your head.”

Beth looked like she had been slapped. It hurt so much that he was right and that some of this was probably her fault.

Reading her face and mind, Rio shook his head. “Nah, Elizabeth, you can’t go there. This ain’t your fault. You have done everything you can to take care of those kids, you stole money from a gang to take care of them, you sold drugs and laundered money. You’re a good mother, and you don’t make decisions for that piece of shit of an ex. You survived him, an’ you’ll survive this, but we gotta get going.”

Grabbing their bags, they rushed to the airport, hoping that the Celtic gods could help them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenny let out a low breath as he broke the connection between him and Beth. “Ok everyone, back to our places so Jane can remove the illusion. There was some scuffing around until he nodded, and Jane dropped the illusion of them sitting around looking at iPads.

His siblings surrounded him, but they spoke in low voices. “Did you see mom? Is she ok?” Kenny nodded. “I got through better than the last time. She got the message.”

Since being kidnapped, they had started to exhibit strange skills, and they had seen their dad pass by the room. Emma had started to see people’s essence, and was able to describe what kind of powers each of the kids had. Kirsten Johanas could see through walls, Donovan had invisibility, and Danny teleportation. They had worked together to see what was outside the room they were kept in. They were only able to see Danny’s dad, but he was talking to someone on the phone about getting a plan together faster.

Nothing made sense, but for now,they were safe and Kenny knew his mom would find him.

On the plane, Beth tried not to wring her hands in frustration. While it was great to know the kids were ok, so far. Knowing that Dean would be so desperate to kidnap their kids, and that he had gifts or powers that he had hidden from her, made him someone she didn’t know. Rio had been right about him from the start.

“Mama, I can hear that wheel in your head spinning, you gotta be clear headed for us to get through this.” She looked over at him and nodded, “I know, it’s just that he was there, I could almost touch him.”

Rio nodded. “Yeah, but remember, they are demigods, actually probably more than that. You and me, we’re just half. They are at least three quarters god, their powers are going to be much bigger than ours, and that might just be why they've been taken.”

Beth gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“There's always some upstart who thinks they can overthrow the gods, and even if they aren’t worshipped the way they were before, they still have factions that support their powers. These kids together, might have the power to do just that.”

“Ok, but how could they force them? Would they hurt them?”

“Don’t know Ma, but we got to assume that Dean and whoever he’s working for have big plans. They could use mind control, a potion, or…” His voice dropped off, he wasn’t willing to put his last thought into the universe.”

“Or what?” Rio shook his head. “Nothin’ I’m willin’ to say aloud.” he told her as he closed his eyes.

Thankfully, the flight to Dublin was short, and they were soon checking into a new hotel. Beth made sure to grab a guide book in hopes it would give them a clue to where to start looking for the Celtic gods.

After unpacking, Beth yawned. “Can we nap?”

  
  


Rio shook his head, “We shouldn’t, let's get some lunch. We'll walk a bit, and have an early night, so we can be fresh in the morning.”

With a shrug, Beth reached for her coat. “Food would be nice, do you have a place you want to go?”

“Yeah, was lookin’ on the plane. There is this pub that looked really good. Authentic Irish food.”

They headed out. Beth was surprised, as Rio reached for her hand. “Don’t want us to get separated, or anythin’.”

Smiling, they headed into the rainy city, and Beth actually found it charming. They entered the Brazen Head Pub, which was apparently Ireland's oldest pub, that was already pretty full.

A server brought them to a booth, and Rio gave her a sly grin. “Sup’, we visitin’, what do you recommend.” The server tittered for a moment, and Beth gave him a dirty look as she gave Rio the specials.

“You are literally catnip to women, aren’t you?”

He laughed, “You seem to like it, Mama.”

Beth flushed. “That may be true, but I don’t need drooling groupies behind us.”

“Gettin’ possessive?”

“Maybe.” Beth commented, as she read her menu. “I’m thinking about the mussels. What about you?”

Rio looked over the menu that he had studied on the flight. “Still can’t decide between the fish an’ chips or the Irish stew.”

“Why don’t you get the stew and I'll get the fish and chips and we can share?” Beth suggested.

He gave her a grin. “I’m up for sharin’, maybe the shower next.”

Beth flushed as she gave him a disapproving look. “We’re in public.”

“What’s the problem, far as they know, we’re on our honeymoon.” He teased as the server returned. She gave a squeal of delight. “Yer on yeah honeymoon, then? How romantic, so many places to visit.”

Rio grinned up at her. “That’s what we’re hopin’, Elizabeth loves mythology, was wonderin’ if you knew of any sacred places?”

The server blushed as she dipped in excitement. “You should definitely be checkin’ out the Hill of Tara, me darlin’s, they say the fae are strongest there.” She confided. “If it’s not rainin’, you can have a lovely picnic out there.”

Looking over at Elizabeth, he looked to see what she thought about the suggestion, she was relaxed and intrigued. “Sounds perfect.” She agreed. 

After their lunch, they walked for a little, pointing out this and that. Beth talked Rio into buying a thick wool sweater in grey, instead of black, while she purchased one of her own in winter white, before they headed back to their hotel. Once there, they settled into bed, with Beth's head on Rio’s chest as he stroked her hair.

“We’re going to get ‘em back, darlin’.”

“I know, when we’re not fighting each other, we are a pretty good team.” Beth agreed as she prayed it would be true. She wanted to enjoy their new start, one where they didn’t have to hide things from each other.

“Yeah, we do.” She could see his grin even though she didn’t look up. “That’s not sayin’ we’re not gonna fight anymore.”

“You’re probably right. Can’t take all the fun out of the relationship, can we now?”

  
  


The next morning, they rented a car, before going on a search for what they would need to summon the Morrigan. Beth had been grossed out when they were researching the offerings for the fickle goddess.

“Menstrual blood? Are you kidding me? Not going to happen.”

“Yeah, we don’t have time to wait for that. Sure we can get pig's blood from the butcher or somethin’.”

“Or something, the rest we can get at a crafts shop. Raven's feather might be harder, not sure how abundant they are here.”

Sacred items acquired, Rio drove them out to Tara on the Hill. They could sense the mystical waves rolling off the greens. 

“This is eerier than any of the other places we’ve been.” Beth commented, as she got out of the car.

“Probably cause the Irish still believe.” Rio told her with a shrug. “The gods are always stronger with belief. They talk about the fae here, knowin’ they’re real, gives them power on Earth.”

She nodded, as they moved to a clearing where there was a stone plaque. Beth laid out the black cloth, and lit the lantern. Together, they set out the feathers and pig's blood.

_ I pray to the Morrigan, in honor of all innocents of all tragedies, may the way of healing and remembrance be known. _

_ May the light of compassion, goodwill and love light the way in this dark time. May it banish our fears and provide holy silence to reflect upon our outrage and our place within it. May compassion open our hearts, minds, ears and eyes to hear all sides. _

_ May Truth be illuminated and the healthiest, most best outcome be achieved. May we contemplate Death today, and remember that it will all be taken away in an instant not of our choosing. And may light be borne of the darkness again, and again, and again. _

_ I will burn a candle tonight, not for warmth, or to do work at night, but for Light. _

Beth recited the incantation with an ease that surprised her, as the sky went dark and the air stopped moving..

“Rio?”

“It’s alright, pretty sure this is how you get a goddess’ attention.”

A mist settled in, as a woman slowly came towards them.

** _“You have summoned me, and I am here. What is so important that you would tempt fate itself?”_ **

The Morrigan had pale white skin, and dark black hair with measured white streaks. Both Beth and Rio tried to form words to answer, but found that their mouths wouldn't move.

Circling them, the goddess stroked Rio’s face lightly, in a way that made Beth’s hackles rise.

** _“Your children then, you want them back and you want fate on your side. Very well, but there is a price. “_ **

Frantically, Beth looked at Rio, her eyes wide, nothing in the texts they had read mentioned paying a price. The Morrigan tapped him on the chest.

** _“You will be my price, I’ll keep you for my trials. If you win, I’ll let you go.”_ **

Somehow, Beth managed to break free of what was holding her mouth. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m the one who should be doing the trials, we both know women are the valued chalice. I’ll even make a compromise, and send him away.”

“Elizabeth! You can’t do that!”

She looked at him. “I have to! If I don’t, we don't get you back at all!” She yelled and stamped her foot. With her words, Rio was pulled into the ground and vanished. Knowing he was going to be pissed as hell, Beth turned, and gave the Morrigan a grim smile.

“I’ll take your trial, on the condition that fate is on my side.”

The look on the Morrigan’s face would have been priceless, if the situation wasn’t so frightening.

_ **“You are a clever one daughter of Demeter, you’re protected by Braciaca. But, I still win, you won’t have his powers to help you, but fate will be on your side. You amuse me, and you were right. Women carry a strength men can’t imagine.”** _

As her words faded, so did the dark sky, and Beth found herself alone on the Hill of Tara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now separated Beth and Rio do what needs to be done to continue the quest

“Elizabeth!!!” Rio yelled, as he felt the ground suck him under. But, instead of dirt, he found himself standing next to an old farm house in a field of flowers. He kicked the ground, as he cursed her name.

“God dammit, Elizabeth! How could you? What the fuck are you doin’?"

Her betrayal stung, she had said something about getting him back. It had all happened so quickly, one minute the Morrigan wanted him as her prize, the next, he was here. Turning around, he didn’t see another house anywhere. Cursing again, he felt the long blades of grass brushing his legs, like they were trying to soothe him.

Taking a deep breath, Rio saw a dirt path and started heading in that direction. Logically, he knew Elizabeth had been right, he might be in the penalty box, but he was still on this plane of existence, so there was that. He could find her.

The walk into town wasn’t actually that bad, and he was relieved that his cell phone service came back. Caltanissetta was good sized, if he was going to be honest, there were worse places to land. He found a cafe, and ordered a cup of tea as he went to make flight arrangements to meet Beth back in Ireland. To his frustration, every time he hit pay, the site would crash, without processing.

“It won’t work, Son of Poseidon. Demeter’s daughter must find you, to be released from this prison. A twist from the Morrigan.” A tall, Italian man took the seat across from him. Rio growled. “This is why I hate playing with gods! They cheat! Who are you?”

“I’m Fiero, son of Demeter, this is Caltanissetta, one of Demeter’s safe havens. My sister must have immense power to be able to send you here, or she cares a lot about you.”

Rio processed the other man’s words before he sighed. “Yeah, she’s a piece of work, that sister of yours, been a pain in my ass since I set eyes on her. Don’t know how she pulled that stunt though.”

“She called out to Braciaca, Celtic goddess of the harvest. Asked for her protection, and for our mother to keep you safe. This is the best we can do, which isn’t really that bad, if you think about it.”

“But she doesn’t know where I am? How did she do that anyway?”

“She doesn’t, but Demeter has sent her sisters to help her. So, she won’t be alone and she used earth manipulation, it sucked you in and spit you out here.”

“Her sisters? They’re in Ireland? That’s gonna be interestin’ for whoever took those kids now. They’re a bag of cats, kind of crazy. I can’t even predict what they’re gonna do.”

Fiero’s eyes went wide. “I’ll do my best to keep you informed on her whereabouts, but stop trying to leave, it makes it easier for the Morrigan to find you.”

Rio nodded, “Is there an apartment near here I can rent? Might be here awhile.”

“We’ll get you settled.”

“We?” Rio asked with a raised eyebrow.

“There are a lot of demi-gods here. Sicily is a popular place, so many places of worship, they’re strong here. Think Ibiza, for gods.”

Rio snorted. “Great, at least the food is good here.” he ceded with a grumble. After Fiero left, he headed down to the shore, down to the pier where he watched the waves reach for his feet.

_ Let me out of here! Give me back to the wind! _

_ Let me out of here, Let me please see my son _

_ Let me out of here! Don't you understand who I am? _

He could hear Poseidon whispering to him._ "This is only a delay, take time to rest and recoup. She’s going to need you soon, and you need to be ready.” _

A short laugh escaped Rio’s lips. “That’s funny, old man. Thinkin’ I’m just gonna sit here chillin’, while Marcus is missin’, and Elizabeth is on a warpath. She don’t got the trainin’, and she doesn’t got the sense.”

_ “You worked with her, and she bested you, my son.” _

Rio gritted her teeth. “I ain’t sayin’ she’s not smart. I’m saying she’s a sledge hammer, when you might just need a knock. The only thing she cares about are those kids, and anyone getting between her and them…." His voice drifted off. “Between her attitude and her new power that’s been storin’ up; She could burn up the world, and we both know Demeter would let her.”

It almost seemed like the ocean laughed. _ “This is true, Demeter blesses a protective mother, and your Elizabeth is that. She also negotiated fate to be on your side, she must care for you. So maybe not as helpless as you feared.” _

“Elizabeth has never been helpless, an’ any god goin’ up against her better be prepared. But even I can’t begin to guess how she’s gonna go about it.”

_ “Considering who her mother is, I have no doubt she’ll go with scorched earth, Demeter did the same when Hades stole Persephone.” _

Just thinking about Elizabeth setting the world on fire, made Rio smile as he rubbed his eyes. “Guess I should be grateful she’s on my side, this time around. That old man of her’s has no idea what he's let loose on the world.”

In Ireland, Beth sat in her car breathing hard. It had been a Hail Mary reaching out to Braciaca, but it had worked. She wasn’t sure Rio would ever forgive her, but in her sleep, she was warned not to trust the Morrigan, and not to discuss it, as fate can always be manipulated. Burying the backup plan with her worries for the kids, helped it from being on the surface of her mind.

Still she had a problem, she was alone in Ireland. While she had more than enough money, they hadn’t learned anything that might get her closer to the kids, she was officially stuck.

A knock on her window pulled her out of her thoughts, as she tried to come up with a reason for sitting there. To her surprise, Ruby and Annie stood there waiting for her to open the door, as Beth burst into tears.

“What are you guys doing here?” She cried.

Annie shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine. I was sitting on your couch, with Ruby, trying to find a way to send you a message. Next thing I know, we’re standing here.”

Ruby nodded. “I’m guessing Demeter brought us here. You look rattled, and where is Rio?”

Beth closed her eyes. “I did something.” Ruby’s groan actually made her smile. “I had to. It was either risk the Morrigan never bringing him back, or me sending him to a prison of my choosing. I just have to find him.”

“What do you mean you sent him to a prison?" Annie asked.

“I asked Demeter to take him somewhere safe. She took him away before The Morrigan could grab him. She wanted him as her prize, for helping us.”

Ruby’s eyes went big. “I have to ask, how did you survive screwing over a goddess? They tend to be rather petty.”

Beth snorted. “Trust me when I say, she wasn’t pleased, but maybe mildly impressed? I had secured protection for myself from Braciaca, as a daughter of the harvest and a mother, she blessed me.”

Annie let out a low whistle. “You just can’t help yourself can you? From gangfriend to cheating gods, you run headlong into danger.”

Beth shrugged. “Considering that I was married to the reason we’re going through all this, it’s par for the course. We made very brief contact with the kids, and Dean is involved in the kidnapping. They couldn’t say much more.”

“Their powers are starting to come in then?” Ruby asked. 

“Yeah, and from what I saw at camp, and what they were able to do together, it’s a lot of power.” Beth admitted.

“You’ve got a lot of power too, don’t you?” Annie asked as she studied her sister’s face.

Beth shrugged, “I have enough power to get my kids back. I just need some direction, and now I need to find Rio too.”

The other women joined her in the car. “So we’ll find one, let’s get back to your hotel, and you can sum up.”

With a sigh, Beth started the car and drove them back to Dublin. Annie did manage to get them to stop at another pub for lunch, insisting she couldn’t work on an empty stomach. Once full, Annie sprawled out on the huge bed, making angels.

“Do I want to know what you’ve been doing in this amazing bed?”

“Probably not, Rio and I have sorted out most of our issues, so there’s that.” Beth told her with a smirk, as Annie got up quickly glaring at the bed. “Figures, you’d be getting some while hunting for your children.” she grumbled.

Ruby cleared her throat. “Sex aside, what else did you find out?”

Beth sat back thinking back on the last week. Their time in Scandinavia had been useful, in a way. They did get the blessing.

“Loki said something about South America, but that’s a big place. We came to Ireland to contact the Celtic gods, because of dad. These would have been his ancestral gods, so we could look at Rio’s mother’s ancestral gods.”

“So how do we know who her gods were? Do you know where her family is even from?” Annie asked.

Beth shook her head. “I don’t actually. It’s never come up, other than he grew up in Detroit.” she told them with a sigh.

They thought for a moment before Ruby spoke. “Got anything of his lying around?” She looked around the hotel room, where there were suitcases still packed.

“Yeah, I’m sure there’s a hoodie here, or a beanie. All this cold weather meant a new wardrobe.”

Ruby went to the black suitcase and pulled a well worn and washed hoodie. Unlike most of his clothing, it looked well loved. She sighed as she sat down. “I just want to put this out here, I don’t have a lot of experience in this, but theoretically, I might be able to tap into an advanced premonition. It might give us a place to start.”

Nodding, Beth sighed. “Go for it, not like we have other options right now.”

Settling into the chair, Ruby rubbed her thumb and forefinger along the seam of the hoodie. She closed her eyes. In her mind, she found herself standing in the Hellenic Museum in Detroit, or at least her memory of it. A tall, bronze, colored man approached her.

_ “You have never used this power before daughter, what brings you to this plane?” _

Swallowing Ruby took a deep breath, “You helped me before, and I’m hoping you can just give us an idea on how to find Rio and the kids.”

Apollo frowned as his eyes took on a golden hue. He shook his head,_ “I cannot see anything about the man. My view is blocked, but for your quest, you need to find Jaci, mother of the animals. She'll be able to guide you further.” _

He gave Ruby an introspective look, _ “You should visit more often daughter, you have potential.” _

With a shudder, Ruby opened her eyes, to find Beth and Annie kneeling by her side. “You scared us there for a minute, I think you were speaking actual Greek.” Annie teased lightly.

Shaking her head, Ruby chuckled. “Maybe I was, Apollo showed up, personally. I can’t say we were given actual direction, but we’re supposed to find Jaci, mother of the animals.”

Beth opened up the laptop and searched for Jaci, mother of the animals. She blinked in surprise. “Looks like we’re headed to Brazil. Just not sure if we should go to Sao Paolo, or Rio?”

They sat in silence before Annie shrugged. “Pick the one we can get a flight to, tomorrow. We’ll figure the rest out when we get there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Dropkickdisco for the review

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys this is my first attempt at an AU fic, please be gentle. Thank you to Dropkickdisco, HereLiesBethBoland and Goldfishangie for your reviews and corrections


End file.
